I'm a Vampire!
by KiKi-chan127131
Summary: first fanfic Sakura finds out she is not only a vampire pincess but also a pure blooded vampire that comes every 200 years.And who better to protect her then sasuke.sakuxsasu
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!! This is my first ff so please tell me what you think about my story ,the spelling and grammar

Enjoy -

I don't own Naruto….Believe it!

"Talking"

'Thought'

Chapter 1

I was running to class when I bumped into someone. My books fell on the floor,but I paid it no attention as I looked at the person in front of me. He was very handsome. His eye were like a black pool that held me in place and hair that was spiked up in the back with long bang in the front that looked like a chicken's ass. I forced myself to break the silence.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he replied.

I picked up my books, apologized to him again and hightailed it to my first class of the day, Math.

"Sakura,I see you made it before the bell to day."my teacher,Iruka-sensei said.

I said good morning and walked to my seat which was at the back of the classroom by the window. As I took my seat there was a knock on the door. "Class today we have a new student joining us,"sensei stated as he opened the door, Everyone was whispering to each other about the new kid.But I on the other hand pulled out a book to read to pass the time. The class suddenly became silent and the girls started

screaming and the boys were complaining.I heard Iruka-sensei telling the new guy to introduce himself. My head shot up as I heard the same voice from this morning.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Tell us more about yourself Sasuke," Sensei demanded.

"I HATE fangirls and I like a lot of thing"

"O…kay. Why don't we find you a place to sit."

All the girls were telling Sensei to let Sasuke sit next to them, but they all stopped talking when Sasuke walked up the isles. I was surprised when he sat next to me and said to Iruka ," I'll sit next to Sakura, so you don't have to find me a seat."

"So you two know each other?" He questioned.

"We…"I was cut off by Sasuke.

"We've been seeing each other for sometime."

If looks could kill, I would be dead by now. I looked at Sasuke and his eyes were pleading for me to agree .I held Sasuke's hand and told sensei I think it would be better if Sasuke-kun sits next to me so I can show him around school after. Iruka agreed and Sasuke was relived. ' I called him Sasuke-kun and I just met him. What's wrong with me.' I thought. I felt a pair of see on me.i turn and saw Sasuke looking at me. I was blushing but I glared at him.

"What was that about?! I just met you today!"

"No you have met me before."

"No I haven't . I think I would remember a hot sexy guy if I saw him before." I stated.

'Oh crap,I said that out loud' I thought

"So you think I'm hot AND sexy eh?" he smirked

"N…no I don't"

"For the record I love hot and sexy girls like yourslelf sa ku ra."

"WHAT!?"I shouted

"Is there a problem Sakura?" asked Sensei.

"No, I… was shocked I solved the problem before you did."

"Okay, so as I was saying 2Zx24z and…"he continued the lesson.

RING

I was about to pick up my books when someone put them in their bag. I looked at Sasuke, but he looked away and mumbled an 'I'll carry them'. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the classroom. As we walk down the hallway everyone was staring at us. 'What are they staring at?'I wondered. I felt something warm in my hand. Then I remember I was holding Sasuke's hand.I tried to let go of it, but he tighten his grip. I paid it no mind assuming he wanted me to put on a show.

"So, what do you have next?" I asked

"Study hall."

"Good. That means you can explain what you did."

"I'll tell you, although I doubt you'll like it."

I took a quick glance at Sasuke. I felt like I 've met him before a long time ago. There something about him that tells me he is dangerous yet I know he is safe to be around.As soon as we got to the library ,we walked down an isles to the back and sat in the corner. I waited for him to explain.

"The reason why I did that this morning is because my mom told me I had to protect you ,the vampire princess, from other vampires."

"Are you crazy?! There are no such things as vampires!"

"Don't you remember me Sakura?"

"No, I don't even knew you!"

I saw the hurt in his eyes but only for a brief moment. Sasuke bowed his head as if he was in deep thought. Suddenly he lifted me off my feet and carried me out of the library to kami-sama knows where.

I was going to protest until I saw someone following us.I couldn't see the person because Sasuke was going too fast. I looked up to see his expression and that's when I saw it, his fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll try to make longer chapters and I have decided to put mini story at the end of each chapter. So prepare to laugh or else!!

I'll update every week. So have no fear. I'm typing chapter 3 and 4 as we speak. Thank you for your reveiws.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would not have left the village to go with Michael Jackson wannabe.

"Talking"

'Thought'

Dream

On with the story.

Chapter 2

Recap: I was going to protest until I saw someone following us. I couldn't see the person because Sasuke was going too fast. I looked up to see his expression and that's when I saw it, his fangs.

I was so afraid, I began to tremble. Before I knew it, we were on the school's rooftop. Sasuke gently put me on down and told me in a gentle yet determined voice, "I'm not going to hurt you nor will that vampire get you. So, just trust me okay?"

"O…okay." I said.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. Your trying to protect her from me." Said a familiar voice.

Out of the staircase appeared Sai. Sai is known for his art. Although he may seem nice to people who don't know him, he's a real jerk and has been calling me ugly for as long as I can remember. But for a change I was relieved to see him.

"See, theres nothing to worry about. It's only Sai."

"Yes Sakura, it's only me. Why don't you come over here so we could talk." Sai replied.

I was about to walk over towards Sai, when I was stopped by Sasuke. He leaned forward so close to my ear that I felt his hot breath on my neck. I was so busy thinking about Sasuke's body being so close to mine that I nearly missed what he was saying. "Sakura, look at him carefully." Before I knew it, Sai's eyes were purple, his fingernails turned in to claws. To clarify, he was a vampire. He flashed his pearly white fangs. Sasuke walked in front of me and was prepared to fight.

"Don't you want some time to run before I kill you?" Sasuke questioned smugly.

"Don't you want to transform?" Sai shot back.

"So you can die faster? I think not."

"I will bring her to Orochimaru-sama!" he shouted.

Sai came charging at Sasuke with incredible speed. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see him in pain. Only it was the other way around. I heard Sai screaming and then a loud thump. I opened my eyes and saw Sai on the floor. Sasuke was kneeling next to him. In less than two seconds, Sasuke was in front of me. His eyes weren't the same as before. They were crimson red with three commas in each eye.

"Is he dead?" I whispered to him.

"He's just unconscious." He replied.

"Wha…what did you do?"

"I used my Sharingan to knock him out and then erased his memory of Orochimaru."

"Is that what you call your eyes?" I said while pointing at his eyes.

"Aa."

"So everything you told me is true?" I asked.

"Yes. But we have to discuss this some other time."

"I want to talk about it now."

He sighed. "Okay. Lets go."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To your house." He said as he started to walk.

We walked to the infirmary and Sasuke told me to act like I was sick. After sweet talking his way into convincing the nurse that I was really sick, we went to the parking lot. I walked over to the passengers seat since Sasuke was in the drivers seat. After telling him where I lived, we left the school grounds. We arrived at my house in under fifteen minutes. I unlocked the door and I took him to my bedroom. Luckily, my parents weren't home so we had the house to ourselves.

"So what do you want to know?" Sasuke asked

"Everything." She replied.

Sasuke sat on my chair by the computer and I sat on my bed.

"Very well. I'll start from the beginning. Both of our parents were best friends, despite the fact that your parents were to be king and queen and my parents came from a noble family. After a few years you and I were born. You, being born of royalty, couldn't play with commoners so I often came to keep you company. The more time we spent together the closer we became. When we were thirteen, you ran away. I went to look for you by this stream I used to tell you about. I had an accident on the way there and was dying from blood loss. You held me to your neck and demanded that I suck your blood and after a while I did." Sasuke paused as he got deeper into the story.

"After a moment I started to scream in pain as your blood ran through my veins. Before I knew it, I transformed. The power was so strong. All I could do was think about sucking your blood. Luckily your father came in just in time to stop me. It turned out that you were the pureblooded vampire that comes every two hundred years. Somehow Orochimaru found out about you and he came looking for you again. And that was the last time I saw you. That is, until today." He explained.

"Who is Orochimaru?" I asked.

"He was our sensei and he's the one after you" Sasuke replied to her while playing with a pen on the desk.

"Why did my parents erase my memory?"

"To protect you. I'm sure they'll give you your memory back today, now that you know."

"Well, you see…umm..their not coming home anytime soon." I said while looking down at my bed.

"How long." He said dryly.

"Not that long. Maybe a couple of days, or wee-" She got cut off.

"How.Long." He demanded.

"Two months." She said giving in.

With a sigh he stated, "I'll be back so don't leave the house."

Sasuke opened the door and walked out of the room. I reopened the door and he was gone. I layed on my bed and thought about everything that has happened. I closed my eyes and started to talk aloud.

"I'm a pureblooded vampire and some vampire wants my blood. I'm screwed! Can things get any worse?!"

I heard a chuckle coming from on top of me. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sasuke hovering over me. I sat up on my bed.

"I'm gone for two minutes and you're already planning your death." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Running." He said like it was the most obvious answer.

"Whatcha get?" She said looking at the bag that layed across the room.

"My stuff."

"Why?" She asked him.

"I'm staying here for the next 2 months." He answered.

"No you're not."

"Okay. You have a choice. I could stay here or you could come to my house and live with other vampires." He said smirking, already knowing the answer.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun!" I said happily.

**_To be continued..._**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mini story: Tsunade's portriat

Team Kakashi came back from a mission and were in Tsunade office.

Tsunade: So what do you think of my portrait?

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looks at portrait

Naruto: Wow.

Sakura: Nice.

Sasuke: …

Tsunade: Thanks. I'll be back in a few.

Tsunade leaves the room.

Naruto: How much do you think she weighs?

Sakura: Like...230 pounds.

Sasuke: Her boobs alone must be 5 or 7 pounds each.

Naruto: You can't even see the rest of her body.

Sasuke:You could if you look really hard.

Sakura: Just ignore them.

Naruto points at the portrait.

Naruto: That's like ignoring the sun! I mean I can make at least 4 bowls of ramen from her bra!

Tsunade: How do you like these apples!

POW!! Naruto flies out of the hokage's office

Naruto:I'LL BE BACK!!


	3. Chapter 3

I got reviews!! Yeah me!! As a thank you gift, here is the next chapter.

"Talking"

'Thought'

'**Inner self'**

Dream

Recap: "Welcome home Sasuke-kun!" I said happily.

Chapter 3

I was walking in the forest when I saw a boy laying in a pool of blood. I rushed over to him. The closer I went, the more I recognized the scent of his blood. I went on my knees and looked at the boy's face. It was Sasuke. There was a large wound on his stomach.

"Sasuke-kun, wake up! Wake up Sasuke-kun! Don't leave me...I need you." I whispered while holding him.

I heard his heart beating slower, not knowing which heartbeat would be his last. In a desperate attempt to save him, I held his head to the crock of my neck.

"Drink my blood."

"N…no I…can't." He said between coughs.

"Do it Sasuke-kun. It will help you!" I exclaimed.

"I… might kill…you Saku-chan."

"I'll stop you if you take to much."

At first he hesitated but stopped after I whispered it's okay. I felt two pricks as he slowly drank my blood. Then the need for blood became urgent. I grew so weak that I was beginning to slip in and out of consciousness. Finally he stopped. I felt him shaking and trying to push me away. He started to scream at the top of his lungs. Suddenly his eyes changed from black to crimson to yellow. His hair became longer his skin was paler, his fingernails change into claws, an X in the shape of a cross appeared on his face and black wing sprouted from his back. I was paralyzed with fright. He came charging at me with a blood lust look on his face

With a scream I jumped out of my sleep I felt two strong arms holding me protectively. I was going to push him away but knowing that it was a dream made me relieved. It didn't stop me from questioning him.

"How long how you been here?" She asked.

"Since midnight."

"Why?"

He explained that I was screaming his name so he came to check on me. It turned out that I was asleep. He clamed me down but as he was leaving I held on to him and he was forced to stay. Without another word. I got out of my bed, took my towel and went to take a cold shower. After brushing my teeth I walked back into my room and told Sasuke the bathroom was all his.

I put on a jean skirt, with a black fitting tee saying 'I can have my cake and eat it too' and black converse with my pink hair in a messy bun. I met Sasuke in the dinning room eating breakfast. He was wearing baggy white shorts, a blue T-shirt say 'God made me but you can break me' and white nikes with his usually hair style. I sat across from him and ate my breakfast which had my favorites, bacon, pancakes and scrambled egg. I stopped eating when I saw Sasuke staring at me

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Your hair. You look cuter with your hair down. I'll fix it for you."

I was not given a chance to refuse as his was already undoing my hair. I heard him humming a formilar song as he brushed my hair. I asked him if he wrote it and he said he did and he use to sing it to me.

"I'm done now Saku-chan, I mean Sakura."

"It's okay you can call me Saku-chan. It'll help me remember." I said with a smile on my face.

Sasuke looked into my eyes. His head was coming closer to mine. I thought he was going to kiss but he stopped and said "If we don't leave now we'll be late for school."

We walked outside and Sasuke went to the driver's side of my 911 again. I was tempted to tell him about my dream but figured I would tell him when we got home. I had a more important issue at hand.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?" He glanced at me sideways.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you to me in school?"

"Well I could be your boyfriend," He smirked then continued "or I could be your childhood best friend."

Before I could answer we arrived at school with minutes to spare.When we reached math class, we sat in our assigned seat. I told Sasuke to give me his timetable which was the same as mine. Apparently his parent told the principal to put him in all my classes. Nothing happened for the rest of the morning until lunch. As we strolled towards the café, girls kept flirting and 'accidently' bumping into Sasuke. "How dare they flirt with MY Sasuke-kun!" I thought angrily.

"You okay Saku-chan?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Fine. Just fine." I grumbled.

"Are you …jealous?" He smirked.

"Yada! I'm just hungry."

"If you say so Sa-ku-ra."

'I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face.' I thought angrily. As if Kami-sama heard my prayer, Garra came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Pinky."

"Hi Panda-kun! You need help studying again?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"Aa and I was wondering if we could go out today." He said with a blush.

"I would -"

"No she can't go." Sasuke said firmly while cutting her off.

I looked at Sasuke and continued, "I would love to but I think Sasuke made plans for us to go out today." I put my arm around Sasuke's waist. Garra looked disappointed. I felt bad that I hurt Garra's feeling but happy I made Sasuke jealous. Garra smiled and told me we would be studying at his house tomorrow after school. Then he left. I waited until I couldn't see him anymore.I removed my arm from around Sasuke and stared to walk to the cafe.

"So does this mean Im your boyfriend?"

"No that meant your very protective."

I heard someone calling my name. I walked over towards the table in the middle row by the window.I lead the way to the table and introduced Sasuke to my friends, pionting at them as I said their names.

"Sasuke-kun, this is Naruto, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Shakimaru and Ino. Guys this is Sasuke."

Sasuke was fitting in just fine until Naruto got in an arguement with he. Everyone else treated it like an everyday thing. I hit Naruto on the head and I saw his eyes turn red, then back to baby blue. I thought Iwas seeing things until he said something that surprised me.

"Sakura-chan I was about to kick his vampi-"

"Naruto leave Sasuke alone!" Hinata shouted

In all the three years I have known Hinata. she as never yelled at anybody espucally Naruto.

**_To be continued..._**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mini story: Mavado redo( I'm so special and money changer)

Sasuke:Dobe are you ok?

Naruto:Yeah!!

Naruto jumps up and down

Sakura:Why are you so happy?

Naruto:Because..I'll tell you in song.

music starts to play

Naruto:Anyway. Ramen for life!!

Sasuke and Sakura:I'm on the go. I'm on the goo!

They ran away

Naruto: I'm so special.I'm so special,so special,so special. I got ramen for the 2 for 1 special.

Sai:Wow ramen can sure change a person.

Naruto: Ramen can't change me!I'm the ramen maker.I put hot water in da cup.


	4. Chapter 4

KiKi-chan here.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! If I did it would be troublesome.

"Talking"

'Thought'

'**Inner self'**

_Dream_

_/flashback/_

_**Recap:**_ _In all the three years I have known Hinata. she as never yelled at anybody especially Naruto._

Chapter 4

In room became very quiet. Everyone was looking at our table in shock. After a few death glares everyone when back to what they were doing. I looked at my so called friends who wouldn't look me in the eye.

"First my parents now you guys. Why is everyone keeping the truth from me." I said angrily.

"Sakura-chan…"Naruto whispered

"Forget. Just leave me alone."

I walked outside towards the basketball court and sat on a bench. Not only was I mad that everyone knew I was vampire and kept it a secret from me, I wasn't feeling good. I was feeling a slight pain in parts of my body. I was looking at the ground in thought when someone stood in front of me. I kept my head down and said "I told you to leave me alone."

"Why would I do that pinky?" Garra's voice laced with concern.

Garra sat down on the bench next to me.

"Because I need to think."

"Does this have something to do with what happened in the café?" he ask

"Yeah."

"Who do I how to beat up?" He asked calmly.

I looked at Garra with a smile which he returned. I knew he was just trying to made me feel better. To everyone Garra is not someone easy to approach but I just thought he needed a friend.

"Panda-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we became friends?"

"Aa"

_/Flashback/_

_3 years ago_

_" Guys who's that?" I said pointing at a boy eating by himself._

_The gang followed my finger._

_" Oh.That's Garra ." Neji answered._

_" Let's go sit with him. He looks lonely."_

_" Sure and then we can ask batman for a ride in the bat mobile .ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Naruto shouted._

_" What's wrong with that?" I asked innocently_

_" Garra is not the easiest person to talk to." TenTen stated._

_I stood up with my tray in hand and said, "We'll just see about that."_

_As I was walking towards Garra I heard Ino saying I a goner. I put my tray on the table and looked at Garra._

_" Is it ok if I sit here?" I asked._

_" Hn." He replied._

_" I'll take that as a yes."_

_I sat down a took a good look at Garra. He had pretty blue green eyes with black eye shadow around them. I also notice that he had a red love tattoo on his forehead as red as his hair which was written in katakana._

_"Why do you have an ai tattoo on your forehead?"_

_Garra just stared at me._

_"Sorry where are my manners. My names Sakura Haruno . "_

_"Garra." His voice held no emotions._

_"Do you want to be friends?"_

_"Why would you want to be friends with me?"_

_"Because you like need a friend. We don't have to be friends I could just keep you company." I said looking at the table._

_"Sure. We could be…friends." He replied in a whisper._

_I look at Garra. "Really!"_

_He nodded. I leaned over the table and hugged Garra. When I pulled away he was blushing and mumbled '' Don't do that.''_

_'Aww! He looks so cute like that.' I thought_

_"Gomen Panda-kun" I apologized_

_"Whatever pinky."_

_/ End Flashback/_

"You never told me why you got a tattoo on your forehead."

"I'll tell you someday." He said looking in to my eyes.

"Pinky promise?" I said childishly holding out my pinky.

"Pinky promise." He locked my pinky with his.

The rang to signal that lunch was over. Garra and I walked to our next class. P.E. I saw my so called friends sitting on the benches waiting for Gai-sensei. Sasuke stood and walked over towards me. I walked faster to the opposite side on the gym and sat down. Garra sat down as well. Before Sasuke had the chance to talk to me, Gai-sensei entered the gym.

"Sorry my youthful students from being late. I had to wait for your new P.E. teacher to come for I'm leaving."

The class awwed but were jumping for joy on the inside. That is except for Rock Lee. Rock Lee is Gai-sensei number one pupil, who has won the most hairy eye brows since he been in this school

Why?! GAI-SENSEI!!" Lee cried.

"It's okay my youthful Lee! I SHALL RETURNNN!!" Senior bushy brow cried.

They both ran toward each other shouting the others name with a sunset background and highly overdramic playing.

"Know wonder they say he is most likely to end up like Gai-sensei." The class mumbled.

"You haven't changed Gai."said a man reading an orange book.

Everyone stopped what they were do a faced the newcomer. Gai-sensei pointed an acussing finger at the grey headed man.

"Ahh, my rival,Kakashi Hatake!what are you doing here?"

"I work here remember."Kakashi-sensei stated.

Gai-sensei thought for a moment then trun towards the class.

"Class this will be your new teacher for this class."

"I must go now. Fare well my youthful studentssss!" Gai-sensei said while leaving the room.

"Now that he's gone, I am going to pair up for an excise."

(AN: You know the who the pairs are.)

"As of next week this will be your permanent partner." Kakashi-sensei said.

There were cheers of joy and groans of disappointment. I was hoping to have Garra as my partner but ended up with Sasuke. Not that his is a bad partner or anything. I'm still mad at him. Kakashi-sensei told us to do some trust excises. I was curious as to why sensei had us doing all of this, so I asked,"Sensei ,why are we doing this." My classmates wait to hear he answer.

"Ahh. Good question. I have to pick a pair to represent your class in the tournament for Fun Day."

"What is the tournament like?" Garra questioned.

"I can't tell you."

Everyone continued their excises. I was feeling the pain again. My throat was dry and my vision was getting cloudy. I heard Sasuke's voice saying my name before I pasted out.

"What happened?" I asked sleepily 

I looked a rounded the room to discover I was in my bedroom with my friends.

"You fainted." Neji said.

I noticed that everyone had a glass. Before I could ask, Sasuke shoved a glass in my hand and told me to drink it. I looked at the glass and saw that the drink was red.

"What is this?"

"Blood of course!" Ino exclaimed.

"AHHH!!"

"Saku-chan wake up." A voice said.

I opened my eyes to find out that was just a dream. I sat up and asked sleepily "What happened?"

I looked a rounded the room to discover I was in my bedroom with my friends.

"You fainted." Neji said.

'Why does this sound so formular?' I wondered to myself. 

I noticed that everyone had a glass. Before I could ask, Sasuke shoved a glass in my hand and told me to drink it. I looked at the glass and saw that the drink was red. I did a double take

"Is that…BLOOD?!"

"NO, it's fruit punch of course!" Ino exclaimed.

"But we could get you blood if you want." Sasuke said slyly

I wanted to protest but my throat was very dry. No matter how much fruit punch I drank my throat was still dry. Not to worry the other, I tried to act normal. But it looks like the acting didn't get me very far because as soon as everyone when home Sasuke came back into my bedroom. He explain that the reason the gang couldn't tell I was a vampire was because they were sent to look out for me by my parents and weren't allowed to tell me. I didn't say a word thought out the whole explanation. For some reason my dry throat was no as important as before. There was only one thing that was revoling in my head.

"Sasuke, why didn't my parents send you with them?" I asked.

"I tell you eventually. Why do keep rubbing your throat?"

I removed my hand from my throat and looked away.

"No reason."

I heard Sasuke coming towards me. He cupped my chin and studied my face. I heard someone in the back of my head saying I should fill my thirst by drinking

"Can you let me go now." I said in fear I might hurt Sasuke

"No."

Before I could stop myself I pushed Sasuke up against the wall and pinned his hands over his head.

**_To be continued..._**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mini Story:Pokemon!

Ino: Are you ready to lose forehead girl!!

Sakura: bring it on piggy!

Ino: Go Shika!

Shikamaru: Drag.Drag.

Sakura: I choose Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: You call that a pokemon.

Ino: Mines doesn't need a sticker on he back to prove it!!

Sakura: Well at least mine dosen't lazy!!

Ino: That's it! Shika Use troublesome shadow.

Sakura: Sasuke use dobe glare.

BOOM!!

Ino and Sakura: NOT ON ME!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long to update. I was thinking too hard and the next think I knew all the tiny kikis in my head went on vacation. But I told them I would think less and they went back to work. Ok for you ppl who are not on crack I'll say it in English**. **I had writers block.**

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!(or do I?) "Talking"

'Thought'

'**Inner self' **

Dream

**_Recap_**: _Before I could stop myself_ I _pushed Sasuke up against the wall and pined his hands over his head._

Chapter 5

"**I see you still don't listen to me Sasuke." **I said ?

Sasuke was watching me in shock. I wanted to tell him it wasn't me saying that, but I couldn't control my body. Not knowing what to do, I started telling myself to move.

**' It won't work outer, you've been in control too long. Now it's my turn.'**

Suddenly I was bonded to a chair. Standing in front of me was my so called inner. She maybe my inner but we have some differences. Her hair is all the way to her knees while mine is to my waist. She also has fangs and slightly paler skin then me.

' What are you talking about? Why are you doing this to Sasuke-kun?!' I questioned

**' Aren't we** **asking a lot of questions. We're thirsty and I'm solving the problem. It's what vampires do. So you just sit and watch.'**

She moved closer to Sasuke and was about to bite him but he said something that stopped she in her tracks.

"Go ahead and drink my blood Sakura." Sasuke said pushing my head down towards his neck.

I felt she switch places with me.

"We can finally fill our thirst"

"It's okay Saku-chan you won't hurt me"

"No!" I screamed backing away from him.

"Ok, you don't have to drink my blood but you will drink some blood.

"No!"

Sasuke grabbed my shoulder "Why not?!"

"Because I don't want be a vampire!!" I said in fear.

Sasuke removed his hands and said in a soft. "If you don't drink it you'll get worse."

He took a long sip of the blood. I feel his lips on mine as him pushed the red liquid in my mouth. I would have never guessed that blood would taste so…good. I wanted to tell Sasuke I didn't mean to say it like that. But it was to late. He pulled back and said emotionally " For Kura to come out, you must have been very thirsty. Good night Sakura." That was the last thing I heard him said before I went to sleep.

The next day I woke up early from a dreamless sleep. I did my daily routine. As soon as I was finished I walked towards Sasuke's room. I was going to knock but I remembered what I said yesterday 'Because I don't want be a vampire!!'. The door opened and there was the man of the hour, Sasuke.

"I…I came to tell you I'm-"

"Hn. I'll be taking a shower." He said walking into the bathroom.

"Sasuke-kun." I said quietly.

For the entire day Sasuke barely talked to me. When I try to start a conversion he only answered with a hn. The only real words he said are "Be home before nightfall."

"Sakura are you ready to go?" Garra asked.

"Hai."

I finished helping Garra with math after thirty minutes. We decide since it's Friday we could watch a movie and leave it to Garra to pick a horror.

"Are you okay pinky?"

"Yes." I lied

"Good cause you've been spacing out through out the whole movie."

"I have? I guess I've got a lot on my mind." I shrugged.

" Why don't I give you something to think about. It's an interesting story about vampires."

My ears perked up." Do tell."

"There is a leandy that if a vampire were to drink the blood of a pure blood vampire when that vampire would become powerful."

"Dude I know that already."

Garra smirked. "But there's more to it. That vampire will either go looking for the same pure blooded vampire and become their sevant or go insane."

**'Something doesn't add up here. The same pure blooded vampire?'**

' I know whatcha mean inner'

"I thought there was only one pure blood every two hundred years?"

"I thought so at first until I read up on it. There are actually two of them. One of each gender but not many people know this. You see one pure blood is born from two vampires while the other is born from two pure bloods. In order for this to happen the pure bloods have to find each other."

"And how will they find each other?" I asked.

"Well the elders will tell the parents about the other pure blood and then they would make the two get married." Garra answered.

"What if-"

"I think it's time we call it quit. It's getting late." He said pointing at the window.

I looked at the time. It was ten o'clock. As we were driving I had to ask Garra a question.

"Panda-kun?"

"Yea."

"If a pure blood and vampire had a baby would it be a pure blood or not?"

"The elders won't allow it. Why are you asking so much questions?" Garra continued"Are you a…vampire?"

'HE KNOWS!! WE'RE DOOMED!'

**' It ain't over til the fat lady sings.'**

"Yeah I'm a vampire and Naruto's a genius!" I said sarcastically.

"But wouldn't it be cool if you were one."

"No. Why do you like them so much."

"Why do you like sports or singing?" He shot back.

"Cause I can be myself."

I got out the car and walked into the house. I saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch. Walking quietly towards the stairs I felt someone behind me.

"I told you to come home before nightfall." Said a pissed off Sasuke.

"Chill. Garra dropped me home. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower" I explained walking the stairs.

**_To be continued..._**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mini story: Facebook

Sasuke and team hawk were hiding in kohana.

Sasuke:They'll never find us here.

turns around and see Sakura and Naruto

Naruto: Riiiiight.

Sasuke:How did you find me?

Sakura:Everyone has a facebook.

Sasuke:I hate me.

Naruto:I would hate me to if i only had five friends on facebook.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**PLEZZ review I want to know what _YOU_****think is going to happen next. If you guess right I'll put your name at the start of the chappy. Yes I know i did'nt give you a cliff hanger but now it's anyones game. **


	6. Chapter 6

**KiKi-chan here and HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2009 is my time to shine!**

**A few of you guy made a good guess but you are you are still Mada Mada Dane (You still have lots more to work). But never the less you still get credit and anwers.**

**Oin999- Sakura gets kiss but not by Sasuke**

**Tiger Priestess- That i can't answer but i can tell you it is someone close to she. **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! If I did it would be troublesome.**

"Talking"

'_Thought_'

'**Inner self'**

_Dream_

_/flashback/_

_**Recap:** "Chill. Garra dropped me home. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower" I explained walking the stairs._

**Chapter 6**

(7 years old)

_"I want you to meet my friends Saku-chan!" said a seven year old Sasuke dragging a younger version of myself up the stairs._

_He opened the door and there were other vampires in the room. I didn't have time to get a good look at their faces because a boy with baby blue eyes was in my face._

_"You're pretty. " The blonde head boy said stepping back._

_"Thank you." I replied_

_"Sakura this is Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and TenTen. Guys meet Sakura." Pointing at each of them as he said their names._

_"Hi Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto._

_"Yo." Said the boy with brown hair in a high ponytail, Shikamaru._

_"H...hello Sakura-san." Said the girl with short dark blue hair and white,Hinata._

_"Hn." Said Neji, the boy with brown hair and white eyes like Hinata._

_The girl with her hair in two buns hit Neji. "Be nice Neji! Hi Saku-chan! I'm TenTen."_

_"Hey Sakura!" Ino said._

_"N..nice to meet you all." I said politely._

_Sasuke never left my side while I was getting to know everyone. Naruto walked up to me and asked me," Sakura-chan do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

_I looked at the floor and back at Naruto. " I-"_

_Sasuke grabbed me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips._

_"You can't have her because my mommy told me if a boy and a girl kiss they are going to have a baby! So now me and Saku-chan gotta get married!" He stated smirking._

( 9 year old)

_" Sasuke-kun I give up. Where are you?" I shouted_

_I heard a branch break. I headed towards the tree and looked up. "Sasuke-kun I know your up there."_

_"And what if I don't?" He questioned._

_I put my finger on my chin as if I were thinking "I guess I could go play with Itachi nii-chan."_

_Sasuke face darkened "You can't play with my brother, I was playing with you first!"_

_Sasuke was climbing down the tree when he lost his grip on the branch. I was running towards Sasuke as he was free falling._

_"Sasuke!" I screamed under tree._

_'I have to help him. I have help him.' I thought repeatedly._

_'We will help him. Just concentrate ' I heard someone saying._

_I listened to the voice and looked at him. There was something outlining Sasuke's body._

_'Now bring him down slowly.' She instructed._

_Sasuke came down slowly into my arms. I dropped down on the grass hugging him._

_"Sakura what did you do?" Sasuke whispered._

_"I…I don't know. You were falling and I wanted to help you. Then I –"_

_" You can't tell him what we did." She commanded'._

_"Then you what?" He asked._

_"Nothing. Are you ok that cut looks painful." I said quickly pointing at cheek.._

_"Just alittle bit." He stated._

_I touch his cheek and he flinched. I ran back to the house and came back with the first aid._

_"There all done. Dose it feel better now?" I asked looking at my handy work._

_"A little." He answered._

_"I know!" I kissed Sasuke's cheek."Now?"_

_Sasuke nodded. He was going to say something when my father called my name. I ran over toward him and he said harshly "I saw what you did and don't do it again!"_

_"What did I do Daddy?" I asked innocently._

_"You must never use that power or give your blood to others."_

_"Why?"_

_" I'll tell you when you're older." He promised._

(11 years-old)

_"Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun!" I said happily holding out his gift._

_"Merry Christmas, Saku-chan." He replied holding out a gift for me._

_We both opened our gifts on the count of three. I guess great mind think a like because we bought each other the same thing. It was half of a locket that showed what happened to us in the past. Some say if you find a side that matches your own something would happen. Sasuke was silver with a zero and a one while I had a silver with v and an e. But they were on the back. The inside looked like a black mirror._

_I hugged him. "Thanks Sasuke-kun." _

_"No thank you Saku-chan" He replied softly._

_We heard a little bell over our heads and saw a missile everyone was putting them up everywhere. I looked a Sasuke as he was blushing as red as a tomato. He looked up an lend into me with him eyes closed as I did the same. When our lips meet I heard people cheering. We pulled away to see the gang watching us._

_"I never know you had it in you Sasuke ." TenTen stated._

_"No fair teme got kissed! Why don't we kiss Hinata?" Naruto said looking at Hinata._

_THUMP!_

_"Don't say stuff like that to her baka." Neji said faning his cousin._

_"Wait til everybody in school see this!" Ino commented as she held out her cellphone._

_"Give that to me!" Sasuke and I shouted at the same time chasing her._

_(13 years old)_

_" It's official I HATE Valentine's Day." Sasuke groaned._

_" Why would you say that?"_

_"Year after year my fan girls give me sweets. I'm never gonna eat another sweet again." He vowed._

_"Well…um I better get going." I stutter walking backwards with my homemade chocolate chip cookies behind me._

_"Sakura want are you hiding?" Sasuke asked with one eyebrow up._

_"Nothing." I answered quickly._

_"Show me." He commanded with his hand stretched out._

_I place the box of cookies in his hand._

_"You don't have to eat them if you don't want to." I said quickly._

_Sasuke took a bit out of one of the cookies and ate one after the other until there was none left. He sucked each of his fingers savoring the taste._

_"You didn't have to eat them. I know you don't like sweets." I protested._

_"I meant I'm never gonna eat their sweets again. Beside you made them for me." He said with a genuine smile._

_I hugged him " Arigato, Sasuke-kun. Your so sweet"_

_"I have something for you. Close your eyes."_

_I felt Sasuke's lips on mine for a briefly moment. I opened my eyes and saw a smirking Sasuke._

_"Why did you k..kiss me just now."_

_"Cause you gave me kiss in my cookies." He replied._

_Before I could say or do anything I heard the angry voice of my father." Sakura you're going too be late for the meet !"_

_I said good bye to Sasuke and went into the car with my father._

_"What is the meeting about and why do I have to go?" I inquired._

_"It's time I told you. Sakura you're a pureblooded vampire and four years from now your going to marry another pureblood. That's why we're going to this meeting._

" Was that a dream or did it happen." I said in a whisper.

'_** It happened before they erased our memory."**_

'Does this mean I have my memory back?" I asked hopefully.

_**'No we don't but now that I'm awake your power will return.'**_

_' Why would I remember me and Sasuke …kissing?!_' My face turned scarlet.

_**' Maybe because you love him.'**_

_'Of couse I love him! He's my best friend.'_

_**'Riiight .'**_

_' Whatever. I need to be alone.'_

Before she could reply I shut her out. I took a cold shower and changed into a dress seeing as it was hot outside. As I walked down stairs, I saw a note on the table next to a plate with my breakfast. I picked up the note and it read:

**_I have some business to take care of. So do come looking for me. I'll be back later._**

**_Sasuke_**

I uncovered the plate to see my favorites. I took a bite of the fluffy yellow eggs and it was like I was in heaven. 'Sasuke-kun is one mean cook!' I thought to myself.

CRASH!

I ran into the living room and saw my mom's vase shattered into a million pieces. I felt somebody presents other then my own in the house. I took one step and reached in front of the tv where the sword hung on display. The only sword I've ever used is the bamboo sword for kendo. But this one was as light as a feather.

'_ is it because I'm a vampire?_'

_**'Our powers are returning quickly.'**_

I held the sword out in front of me ready to strike. I heard something coming towards me. I blocked the flying object.

"I know you're in here so come out and fight me!" I yelled.

I heard someone clapping and faced in that direction.

"I see you have grown, SSakura-chan." A snake like man stepped out of hiding.

I held the sword defensively " Who are you and what do you want?"

"You don't remember your dear Orochimaru–sensei? I'm hurt.'

"So you're the one almost killed Sasuke-kun!" I exclaimed charging at him.

CLASH!

"Don't you think it's dangerous for a little girl like you to be playing with a sword?" Asked a grey headed boy clashing his sword with mine.

"Don't you know not to underestimate people little boy?" I shot back pushing him back with my new found strength.

"Kabuto, stop. It's is clear you are weaker then her" Orochimaru pointed out.

Before I had a chance to do anything, Kabuto came charging at me. I closed my eyes prepared for blow. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see the uchiha creast in front of me. I hugged him from behind.

"Sasuke-kun! What took you so long and you need to cut your hair." I stated.

Sasuke turned his head slightly and i saw that his red eyes looked different and scarier than before.

"I'm glad you missed me Sakura-chan but you got the wrong Uchiha."

**_To be continued..._**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mini Story:**W**hat** W**ould** S**akura** D**o

Sakura and Ino went to Payless to get certain shoes but there was only one pair left.

Sakura :So who should get it?

Ino: Well of course i do, duh

Sakura : I thought you would say that. That's why I came prepared.

Pulls out a dart gun and shoots Ino in the neck and buys the pair of shoes.

Naruto: we've been waiting forever. Where's Ino?

Hinata: Did you get the shoes?

Sakura:If I tell you then I have to kill you.

Everyone bust out laughing. Until they see the outline of a gun in Sakura's pocket.

Sakura:HA HA HA...I'm serious.

**Read it ,Eat it, Dream it and Review it . I wrote a new story and Im posting it 2marrow.**

**Hurt By Love**

**Summary: Ino hate Sakura but love Sasuke. The only problem is that Sakura is Sasuke's best friend.**

**Ja ne ^_^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**KiKi-chan here and I want to get mad reviews so I can have over 70! i know i have alot of readers....so review!!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! If I did Garra would be like Naruto!**

"Talking"

'_Thought_'

'**Inner self'**

_Dream_

_/flashback/_

**_Recap:_** _"I'm glad you missed me Sakura-chan but you got the wrong Uchiha."_

**Chapter 7**

"If it isn't Itachi-kun. Where is Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru questioned

"Like I know where he is. Now please leave or I'll have to fight."

"I'm sorry but we'll be taking her. By force. Attack!"

The window shattered and twenty of Orochimaru's men come charging at us. I picked up the sword and held it in front of me. But before they could take a step further the dropped dead on the floor like flies. I stood in shock as they lay motionless surrounded by a pool of blood. It scared me to know that they died in front of my eyes, but what scared me the most was that I wanted to suck them dry. The older version of Sasuke, put me over his shoulder and ran out the door at lighten speed. He jumped on the roof of our house.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm wearing a dress. So put me down NOW!"

He put me down gently and bent on one kneel.

"I'm sorry to cut this conversation short but get on my back." He commanded.

Without a word, I did as I was told, then jumped from roof to roof until we reached a large house.. I mean mansion. I was still on his back as he walked through the front door. I tried to get off but he held my legs in a vise grip.

"Can you put me down now?" I said in frustration.

"No." he replied walking up the stairs, down a dark hallway.

" Why not?"

"Can't I give my imouto a piggy back ride?"

"You're not my big brother." I said sticking out my tongue.

"You better put that away before I do something to it."

I blushed a deep shade of pink and said "Are you Sasuke-kun's older brother?"

"Yeah. You don't remember much do you?"

"No."

Itachi said nothing more as his stood in front of a door. He removed his arms letting my legs down. We walked inside and the room was breath taking. The room was a dark red with everything I ever wanted, a big bed, clothes, shoes and more.

" Whose room is this?" I asked looking around.

"This was your room before you left."

"You mean I used to live here?"

"Yeah you can kinda call this your third house."

"Oh so I have two houses I own?"

"What ever happened to the quiet pink headed girl, who called me Itachi-nii?"

"She doesn't remember squat." I stated angrily

" The house that we came from and a mansion." He opened back the door. " Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now."

I grabbed his hand, "Wait! Please don't go."

He tuned to face me with a raised eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Because I have more question. Please Itachi-nii?" I said with the puppy dog eyes.

"I can't believe you remember my weakness. Fine, what do you want to know cherry?"

"Everything."

Itachi walked towards the bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him. I immediately sat down there. Unlike Sasuke, Itachi tightened his pony-tail.

"I'm sure my foolish little brother told you the basics. Correct?"

I nodded.

"Okay. When you were born, I was five. A few years later when you and Sasuke were two, weird thing kept happening. You would lift thing off the floor without touching it and when ever time you did that your eyes would change from emerald to a bright green. Your parents thought it would be wise to tell the elders, hoping they would have a soulation to what was happening to you. Of course, they found out that day that you were a pure blood but I found out years after. They also arranged a marriage with someone of your kind and kept you be a pure blood a secret."

"You mean another pure blood."

'Yes."

"Why did they keep me being a pure blood and how did you find out?" I demanded

"If any one know at the time, you wouldn't be here right now. The only reason I found out is because the elders wanted me to protect you."

I was confused. "I thought Sasuke…"

He chuckled. "Sasuke had to protect you too because you're his best friend. He didn't know that you were a pure blood until he drank your blood. When you were younger, you and Sasuke were very attached to me. So I was chosen to protect you."

I watched as Itachi fixed his pony-tail and stopped him. I took the rubber band out of his hair. He looked up at me with those oxen eyes. I studied his face.

_**'No wonder you were so attached to him. He's hot!'**_ I.S remarked.

"Itachi, you're so hot." I said dreamily.

"Yeah I know."

I blushed. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did. There's no need to be embarrassed." He stated.

"I'm sorry I did that, I just wanted to see what you look like with your hair down." I responded looking down.

Itachi raised my chin with his pointer. " So what do you think."

"You look better with your hair down."

"Good enough to kiss?"

Sasuke rushed in the room and grabbed me protectively while glaring at Itachi.

He leaned in. "She's mine."

"What?" I asked sheepishly.

"Its after nine." He said pitchy in places.

"Huh?"

" It's after nine. Let's go."

After we shut the door, Itachi burst into a roar of laughter.

" Foolish little brother." I heard Itachi mumbled.

We walked the front door only to see it was raining. As we turned around and headed to Sasuke's room, a female version of him attacked me.

"Sakura-chan!! You've grown up so much. I've missed you!!"she yelled as she grabbed me into a bear hug.

"Okaa-san, I think you're suffocating her."

I felt relieved when she let go of me but at the same time I felt sorry for Sasuke as she grabbed his cheek and shook his head. So I did the only thing I could do at a time like this.

"Good night Uchiha-san." I said as I bowed.

" you don't have to use formality with me, you're like family. Call me Mikoto or mom."

"Okay…Mikoto-san."

"Ok! If you need us okaza we'll be in my room." Sasuke said dragging me to his room.

"K. You kids have fun now." She walked down the hall.

"That was too easy. I wonder what that woman is planning." Sasuke ponder aloud to himself.

" Come on Sasuke-kun. She's just being nice." I told him.

"You don't even remember half of it." He replied as he continued dragging me to his room.

As I sat on his black bed and admired his room, I recalled what happened earlier that day and decided to interrogate him.

"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Aa…wait. Why?"

"You can't answer my question with a question!"

He rolled him eyes. "Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. This morning...why did you leave me! Do you know what you put me through!?"

I continued to tell him what happened and throw in a couple of questions.

"I even hugged Itachi thinking it was you."

"Whoa. Wait a minute, you hugged Itachi?"

"I was caught up in the moment. That's not important right now, What do you have to say for yourself Mister!"

"You hugged Itachi." He stated, staring at me in adaze.

Waving my hand in front of him ,I said, "Hello, earth to Sasuke-kun."

"…"

I leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek.

"Sakura, did you just…"

"Now you and Itachi are even."

Suddenly he grabbed my shoulder and leaned in with his eyes closed to kiss me. I closed my eyes and leaned in when…

"Sasuke-chan, Sakura-chan, look at what I have!" Mikoto called out merrily entering the room with what looked like a baby album.

"A baby album?"

"Not just any album. It's my daughter-in-law and my widdle baby Sasuke!"

'_**Widdle baby?'**_

_'Daughter-in-law?'_

"Oh, I remember that." I said.

"You do! Of all the things for you to remember." Sasuke started rumbling to himself.

"You don't like my pictures." Mikoto said sounding disappointed.

No! Not at all!" I blurted out.

"Good I'll go get some more picture of both of your cute baby booties!" She exclaimed running out the door.

"Roof?" Sasuke asked.

"No...window."

He smiled, "Let's go."

**_To be continued..._**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mini Story:I believe i can fly

Naruto: I'm gonna die

Cuz there ain't no ramen pie

Sai: He thought about it every night and day

Sasuke: Until I threw it away

Sakura: I brought some more

Kakashi: I ran to the book store

Naruto: I'm gonna cry

(gonna cry)

I got ramen ... pie

**Read it ,Eat it, Dream it and Review it . I wrote a new story .**

**Hurt By Love**

**Summary: Ino hate Sakura but love Sasuke. The only problem is that Sakura is Sasuke's best friend.**

**Ja ne ^_^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yola my angry reader who love me and would never try to kill me for not updating.**

**You see… I was writing outside when I saw an old lady who needed help with…stuff. You know old lady stuff… I mean a old man that's it an old man **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! IF I DID THE EPISODE WOULD NEVER BE ON TIME JUST LIKE KAKASHI**

"Talking"

'_Though_t'

'**Inner self'**

_Dream_

_**Recap**__:__He smiled, "Let's go."_

**Chapter 8**

As we rushed and opened the window, We saw that it was raining.

"Oh man, it's raining!" I complained.

"You choose. My mom or a slight chance of getting 'sick'" Sasuke said using air quotes on the word sick.

"Yoo hoo!" We heard Mikoto-san say.

" Let's go." I replied.

Sasuke swept me off the ground and put me on his back, then ran through the rain and stopped under a tree get shelter. He carefully put me down. I looked around in the pouring rain and realized that we were far enough from house. I glared at Sasuke, who was casually leaning on the tree with his hands in his pocket and his shirt plastered on his body showing off his abs. His hair was flat down the amount of water in it. I always knew Sasuke was good looking but I was still shocked to see him like this..

'_**Even when his clothes are wet he looks like a god.'**_

'_I wonder if he would have kissed me back there?'_

"You see something you like Sa-ku-ra." He smirked.

I looked away hiding my face. He walked over and rested one hand on the tree and the other under my chin raising my head. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't avoid his eyes. I could feel the bark against my back.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?"

"Because I hugged Itachi." I whispered.

"You're lying to me. Why did you kiss me?" Sasuke demanded.

"I just told you!" I exclaimed.

Sasuke grabbed my face and kissed me harshly. I froze not responding . His lips pressed against mine waiting for me to respond. I slowly responded but pushed him away.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Just admit it, Sakura."

"Admit what?"

"You liked have my lips on yours" he stated taking a step closer.

"No I don't. You're my best friend. I can't!" I said covining myself then Sasuke.

"We don't have to be just friends." He whispered in my ear.

"Actually you do." Came a new voice.

Both Sasuke and I jumped. As Sasuke backed away he bumped into Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi waved his hand while reading his book, "Hello children."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

"Why are you soaking wet Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked paying no attention to Sasuke.

"Don't ignore me, Kakashi!" Sasuke glared.

"Is it a crime to walk home and seek shelter under a tree."

"Why did you really come here."

"Have you no faith in me, Sasuke?"

"None what so ever."

"Well if you must know. After our talk this afternoon, the King and Queen heard about what happened to Sakura and said for the two of you to hide, they will be returning shortly. I'll inform your parents Sasuke."

"Wait Kakashi-sensei!" I grabbed his shirt.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan."

"You're not really a teacher are you?"

He smiled under his mask " Yes I am, just not for humans."

"I should have seen that coming." I sighed.

Before I could say another word to him, he disappear with a poof and I was left alone with Sasuke… again. I was expecting for him to pick up from where he left off but he turned around so his back was facing me and kneel. I knew what that means, time to go. Neither of us said a word to each other. The only sound that could be heard was the rain drops taping the roofs. The scene kept playing in my head. Especially the last part.

//_Flashback//_

"_You liked have my lips on yours" he stated taking a step closer._

"_No I don't. you're my best friend. I can't!" I said covining myself then Sasuke._

"_We don't have to be just friends." He whispered in my_ _ear._

//_Flashback//_

'_I can't believe that really happened.'_

'_**You should be happy.'**_

'_We can't be together.'_

'_**Why the hell not?! He's hot and he said more then friends'**_

'_But –'_

'_**Just think about it.'**_ She said fading from my mind.

We were in front of another mansion. Instead of opening the door, he jumped onto a balcony on the three floor. He slide the door open and walked inside. This room look exactly like my room at home. I let go of Sasuke's neck, climbed off of his back and walked around the room. I picked the picture frame sitting on the dresser. It was a picture of me and Sasuke standing in a open field with an arm over each of our shoulder grinning at the camera. There was some thing formular about the necklace we were wearing. The picture was taken out of my hands. I turned and watched as Sasuke smiled at the memory I had forgotten.

"That was the first time my Sharingan appear"

I looked closely at the picture and saw his crimson eyes. I touched his chest. I felt him stiffen as if to see what I would do next. I took the chain out of his shirt. It was the same one as in the picture. The same one I had seen in my dream last night. If I remember correctly this one has my memory and the other one has Sasuke's. There was hope. I could get my memory back and put an end to the doubt about myself.

"Where's my necklace, Sasuke-kun?" I asked still looking at his chain.

"I don't know." He said calmly.

"Sasuke-kun, this one has my past in it doesn't it?" I clarified.

"Aa."

I gripped it tightly "So why didn't you give it to me before."

"Because I just got it back from Kakashi today."

"Is that why you left so early? Why did he have it?"

"He took it from me when I was sleeping. But that happened before I started attending your school. Then he send me a text this morning saying that if I wanted the chain back I would have to fight for it."

"Does it work?"

Sasuke remove the chain and put in it in my hand. "See for yourself."

I looked into the black mirror and picture started to appear

_//Flashback//_

"_Sasuke remember you have to protect her" Mikoto said._

"_Hai okaza."_

'_Am I seeing through Sasuke's eye?' I wondered._

"_Hello Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Come on Saku-chan, let's play!"_

"_Okay."_

_WWWW_

_Anki play with us!"_

"_OK. But only for a little while." Itachi responded._

"_Catch me if you can Itachi-nii !" I said as I ran._

_For some reason Sasuke dragged me away and yelled at Itachi, " Stop trying to steal Sakura from me Anki."_

_WWWW_

_Sasuke grabbed me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips._

"_You can't have her because my mommy told me if a boy and a girl kiss they are going to have a baby! So now me and Saku-chan gotta get married!" He stated smirking._

_WWWW_

" _Sasuke-kun I give up. Where are you?" I shouted._

_Sasuke was sitting up in a high tree branch laughing at the look on my face. He was laughing so hard that he snapped a branch he was leaning on. _

_I headed towards the tree and looked up. "Sasuke-kun I know your up there so come down."_

"_And what if I don't?" He questioned folding his arms, not even watching me._

"_I guess I could go play with Itachi nii-chan."_

_Sasuke face darkened and his stated climbing down. "You can't play with my brother, I was playing with you first!"_

_WWWW _

_We heard a little bell over our heads and saw a missile toe .Earlier everyone was putting them up everywhere. I was blushing as red as a tomato. He lend into me with him eyes closed as I did the same but he opened them once more. His eye looked at me up and down but I could not see this as my eyes were close. When our lips meet I heard people cheering._

_WWWW_

_Sasuke took a bit out of one of the cookies and ate one after the other until there was none left. He sucked each of his fingers savoring the taste._

"_You didn't have to eat them. I know you don't like sweets." I protested._

"_I meant I'm never gonna eat _their_ sweets again. Beside you made them for me." He said with a genuine smile._

_I hugged him " Arigato, Sasuke-kun. Your so sweet"_

W_WWW_

"_Sakura guess what? I asked Karin out?"_

"_And what did she say?" I saw the shock on my face. _

"_That she likes me too." He said happily._

_I turned so my back was facing him. "And?"_

"_We're officially a couple as of today."_

_I was shaking and walked towards the door and called over my shoulder. " It's cold in here. I gonna get a warmer shirt."_

_Sasuke watched as I walked away._

_WWWW_

"_Sasuke you love me don't you?" I asked laying next to him on his bed._

"_Of course I do. Saku-chan." Sasuke replied Iming how much he loves Karin._

"_Then will you stop talking to Karin for one minute."_

"_Why? I can talk to the two of you at the same time." He eyes not leaving the screen._

_I snatched his cell phone away and turned to off." _Why _won't you dump her?!" _

"_I _love_ her, Sakura." He said angeriy._

"_But I thought you loved me." I shot back._

"_Yeah. Like a_ sister_."_

"_What about those kisses we shared."_

"_We were only kids."_

_There were tears coming out of my eyes. " I hate you Sasuke! I hate you."_

_The last image I saw was Sasuke sigh and run his hand though his hair._

_WWWW_

_//Flashback//_

I looked at Sasuke, who was in a dry set of clothes and threw the chain at him.

"I can't believe you tried to kiss me after you rejected me. What's wrong with you?!"

"I didn't mean do tha-"

I opened the door ."I don't want to hear it. Good night Sasuke."

As soon as he left Kura started to speak_.__**' You okay?'**_

'_Yeah.'_

'_**I guess it's a good thing you didn't love him.'**_

'…'

'_**You don't love him right?'**_

'_Of course I don't.'_ I told myself.

'_**You still have Garra anyway. So don't cry Sakura.'**_ Kura said softly.

I went to sleep with silent tears.

_**To be continued...**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mini story: that chick's a dude

Naruto: Oi Teme check out that chick

Sasuke: Aa I know. Sakura is hot.

Naruto: Who cares about her? Im talking about girl with the long brown hair.

Sasuke: With the low pony-tail?

Naruto: Yeah. Im gonna get her number.

Sasuke:Dobe that's-Oi Oi matte DON'T DO IT!!!

Kubii: GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT! Bwa ha ha ha (cough) ha

Naruto walks towards said girl ignoring Sasuke warning.

Naruto: You look so pretty from behind but I want to see that cute face of yours.

The girl turns around.

Neji: WOW Naruto I didn't know you thought of me that way.

Naruto: NEJI?!

Neji: Gomen but I'm not gay.

Neji walks away leaving Naruto shocked. Sasuke moves towards him.

Sasuke: I tried to tell you it was Neji, dobe.

**If anyone has any idea for this story tell me so i wont have to over work the lil kiki's in my head.**

**YOU READ IT NOW REVIEW IT.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yola my favorite readers who love me and would never try to kill me for not updating because i posted chapter 9 and thank you for waiting.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! IF I DID NEJI WOULDN'T SAY "It was fate that you would type this disclaim".**

"Talking"

'_Though_t'

'**Inner self'**

_Dream_

_**Recap: 'You still have Garra anyway. So don't cry Sakura.'** Kura said softly._

** Chapter 9**

_I was walking down the street when I was a little boy around my age crying. Everyone passed him by like he wasn't standing there. I was going to ignore him until I saw someone bump into him and he fell on broken glass. I rushed over to him to see if he was ok. The closer I walked towards him, the blurrier he became. The only thing that was clear was his eye, his very pretty blue-green eye. _

_I held out my hand "Are you okay."_

_He looked at me like I was crazy and slapped my hand. "Get away from me! I'll hurt you."_

_I offered my hand to him again speaking gently "If you wanted to hurt me you would have done it already besides I just want to help you."_

_He took a hold of my hand and stood. I walked him over to the bench. I pushed him down gently and looked at his leg. There was no sign of blood only the little pieces of glass sticking out of his arm._

_"This might hurt a little."_

_As I expected, he closed his eyes. I__concentrate on his arm, feeling the power slowly take each and every one of the splitters out. I even healed them in the blink of a eye.I backed away and looked at my handy work. "You can open your eyes now, I finished."_

_He looked at his arm in amazement "Why are you being so nice to me? Do you even know you I am, _what_ I am?"_

_I could feel sand from the ground forming around me and people staring at him in fear. I took a step forward and grab a hold of his hand, smiling." I don't care about that. You were hurt so I helped you."_

_The sand started to make a barrier covering me inch by inch but I still stood there smiling. He looked as if he wanted to kill me but I could tell he didn't. the sand swirled around both of us, hitting my face like grains of rice. I closed my eyes in fear of getting sand in them. I heard the sand fall to the ground like a waterfall. We were on top of one of the towers in the sand village. I looked around in awe. We were so high up that the people looked like ants crawling in different directions.I felt someone pull me away from the railing. I forgot that the boy was there._

_"You were going to fall." _

_" Arigatou uhh what is your name?" I asked._

_" …ra." He said softly._

_" My name is Sakura. Do you want to be friends …ra?" I said his name with pause for what reason I don't know._

_"Friends? I never had one before." He blushed._

_I tilted my head "Really?" then I smiled." Well now you do."_

_" What do friends do together Sakura-san."_

_" Friends don't act formal with their friends and they play with each other, help each other and take care of each other. It's like having a lot of brothers and sister who love you."_

_" You love me?" he asked innocently._

_" Why would I hate you?"_

_" Because I'm a monster."_

_" You don't look or act like one so you're not."_

_" Can I give you a nick name?"_

_" Sure anything you want."_

_Suddenly Ra wasn't blurry as he was before I could see him clearly now. He had red short hair and pale skin just like.. "Ill call you pinky." Garra._

_" Ok, I'll call you panda-kun."_

The dream was fading and my eye were half way open when I saw someone towering over me. I pushed the covers off of me and sat up but there was nothing there. My shirt was coverd in sweat and my bangs were plastered on my face. I looked at my ceiling in deep thought when my cell phone started to vibrate. I reached for it automatically.

" Mornings aren't us. Sakura speaking."

_" Is that your new greeting, Pinky?" _a male voice questioned.

My eyes wided. "G…Garra?"

_" The one and only. Where are you? I've been standing in front of your house for like twenty minutes."_

" I'm at my… wait what are you doing in front of my house at six o'clock in the morning?" I asked changing the subject.

_" I need to tell you something that I have to do in person. Can we meet somewhere?"_

" Sure how about I come over because I'm in the area ."

_" Cool see ya soon. bye"_

I closed my cell and walked towards the bathroom. As I was about to open the door, it swang open and revealed a half naked Sasuke fresh out the shower. I stepped to the side allowing he to pass without looking or saying a word to him. I thought he would have try to apologize again but instead he walked down the hall and slipped into his room. I was glad I didn't have to talk to Sasuke but I was a little hurt that he didn't say anything to me. I decide to let the cold water cleanse me and forget about all my problems.

" You wanted to tell me something?" I said when Garra opened the door.

Garra stepped out side and locked the door behind him "Yeah but lets go somewhere else."

Before I could even ask why I heard someone shout " Garra tell her so I can see her reaction!" Garra ignored the voice and took a hold of my hand and walk away from his house. As we walk down the street I couldn't help but stare at Garra and not because of the dream but because we were walking down the street, holding hands. When ever Garra caught me staring, he just held my hand tighter and look away.

There wasn't a lot of people in the park but then again it was a quarter to seven. Garra lead me to the bench closes to the playground and sat down. I stood awkwardly as if I didn't know if to sit down or not. Garra patted the spot next to him. I left a space between us.

I looked at my folded hands "So what do you have to tell me that is so important that we had be alone?"

Garra held my hands and said, "I love you."

I was so taken back that I asked him to say it again. He use his hand and gently cupped my face and lended in so close that I could see his eyes and feel his breath. "I said I love you Sakura" and then he kissed me.

**_To be continued..._**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mini story: I'm a weasel?

Itachi: Mother, father why did you name me Itachi?

Mikoto: Well you see…

(Flashback)

Mikoto: Honey, I think my water thing broke.

Fugaku: Can you wait til I AM weasel is over.

Mikoto: The baby is coming and you want me to wait til your marathon is over?!

Fugaku nods

Fugaku: That's the plan.

Mikoto: Fugaku Uchiha take me to the hospital this iinstant!!

After the baby was born.

Doctor: Uchiha- san

Fugaku: Weasel?

Doctor: Sir I need you to fill out this seeing as you wife left out the name of your child.

Fugaku: Weasel.

(End Flashback)

Mikoto: And you father was so upset that he missed the show that only said weasel.

Itachi: 0.o

Mikoto: Luckily for you he wrote it in Japanese and not English.

**So what did you think of the new chappy? I know what your thinking and yes there is more in store for Sakura. I would like to thank those who gave me ideas and everyone who reads my story.**

**Keep reading and reviewing**

**Ja ne.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yola my favorite readers. I think this is the first time in a long time I updated after 3 weeks. I finshed writing this chappy yesterday and decide that i would post it today because the last time i took forever to update. So enjoy!!!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! IF I DID INO WOULD GIVE SASUKE TO SAKURA AND WOULDN'T BE A PIG ABOUT IT.**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_'**Inner self'**_

_Dream _

**_Recap_**_:. He use his hand and gently cupped my face and lended in so close that I could see his eyes and feel his breath. "I said I love you Sakura" and then he kissed me._

Chapter 10

The only thing going through my mind was that Garra likes… no loves me. I want to push him away and yell at him like I would do to any boy. but I couldn't bring myself to do that to him, not Garra. I didn't know what to do, I never know what to do around him, just like I don't know what to do around Sasuke.

Garra pulled back and frowned. " I'm sorry I just kissed you like that."

"Why did you do that?" I asked quietly.

"What ? Why did I kiss you? Because I love you." Garra replied like that was the easiest question in the world.

"Sorry Garra but I can't accept your love."

" Why not? I mean you don't have a boyfriend and I don't have a girlfriend, so I don't see a problem."

"Yeah but I want.."

' I want to be with Sasuke' I couldn't bring myself to say.

' Here you are thinking about that jerk, who doesn't even love while you get a kiss from boy who said he loves you.'

' He's just joking. He can't mean it!"

As if he read my mind Garra stood up and responded, "I mean it Sakura. I really do love you and I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Garra…" I was a loss for words.

He shook his head and smiled. "You don't have to say any thing, I get it. I knew something like this would happen but I just wanted to get it off my chest. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Then he walked away. I didn't take my eyes off of him until I couldn't see him anymore. I rested my head back and closed my eyes, seeing red eye lids and feeling the sun against my face. " I wish I had my Ipod." I said aloud. I felt something fall into my hands. I held the rectangular object to my face, it was an ipod. I was going to stand when I a hand gently pushed me down. I look next to me and saw that it was Naruto.

"You can use mine." Naruto stated smiling.

I smile back at him. "Thanks."

"So what are you gonna do about Garra?"

I was taken back. "You were listening?!"

"I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?!" said angrily.

Naruto scratched his head. "Someone has to be with you at all times."

I looked over his shoulder and saw Sasuke leaning against a tree across the park looking at me with a blank expression. I figured Naruto yelled at Sasuke and dragged him here to make sure I was okay and then they found me with Garra.'The Kiss!'

"I cant believe you saw that." I groaned.

Naruto hugged me and whispered " Don't worry I was the only one who saw it, by the time it was over, that's when Kakashi dragged Teme here. Beside they were too far to hear you, the only reason why I could hear you is because of my fox hearing." And then pulled away. "Come on, let go."

On the walk home I walked next to Naruto and Sasuke walked behind us.

"but I thought vampires had excellent hearing." I said.

"They do but because foxes have good hearing and scents of smell so do I. In other words my scents and better the other vampires " Naruto replied.

"How do you have fox hearing?"

I saw Naruto look down and smile sadly. As he opened mouth to talk I shook my head."You don't have to tell me why." I smiled

On the rest of the way home Sasuke was quite while Naruto and I were talking meekly about random things. I felt Sasuke's eyes on me and paid it no mind.

'What is his problem?'

'He's probably trying to figure out why you were with Garra.' Kura stated.

' Like he would care.' I rolled my eyes

" Sakura-chan are to talking to Kura?" Naruto asked.

"Yea. Sorry I spaced out."

"That's okay."

As we got close to the mansion I was beginning to feeling dizzy and i was hearing the voices of people in my head, shouting ,screaming , pleading and…laughing.

"Sakura your hurting me"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Stop Sakura your gonna kill him!"

"AH HA HA HA HA HA. But this so much fun."

"Sakura as you father I command that you put him down now!"

"Why. I hope you die for all the pain you caused me!"

"Sakura I'm sorry….please stop I…. cant breathe."

"I hate you Sasuke and I always will til the day I die!"

The voices got louder and louder. It was driving me insane. I tried to block it out so I wouldn't have to hear it but the voice grew louder as if they were trying to find a permant place to stay in my mind. I got on my knees, closed my eyes and covered my ears , repeating " Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!" over and over. But it wouldn't stop. I felt so someone pick me up and carried me bridle style. I begin to sob, " T…the voices wont st…st…stop. I want it to go away. Make it stop…..please make it stop." I heard the sound of my voice laughing and then it stopped, the was nobody in my mind but me. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke holding me in his arms and cradling me slightly and Naruto seating in a seat in front of me

I heard Sasuke saying gently " It's ok Sakura. I'm here and so is Naruto."

I said quietly. "Where are we?"

"We're back at your mansion. "

"Are you better now Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at me worried.

"Yea….the voices stop. But how?"

"We had to give you some blood." Sasuke answered.

"Why? Where did you get from?!" I questioned forcing myself to sit up.

Sasuke with little effort pulled me back down to lay against him once again. " We have a supply of blood in the fridge and a we gave it to you because you were really thirsty."

"But if I were hungry I would have been in pain plus my throat wasn't dry! " I cried.

" Each time is different when you thirsty." Naruto said not looking at me.

" This cant be happening because of I didn't have blood and you both know it!" I walked out the door and yelled over my shoulder, " I need to so air."

**_To be continued..._**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mini story: Fatty

Choji was on the way to his favorite candy store. When he heard Garra and Sai talking.

Garra: Did you see that Fatty?

Choji stopped walking.

Sai: Yea it's gotta be smaller though. It's too big.

Choji looked at his big body frowning.

Garra: Then what is the point in calling it a fatty.

Sai: It's still too fat. I mean look at it. It looks like a bunch of crap put together!

Choji was tried of them and marched right up to them.

Choji: What do you're talking about?

Sai smiled.

Sai:You Fatty.

Choji sent him flying.

Garra: Why did you do that?

Choji: He called me a fatty!

Garra: He wasn't calling you a fatty we were talking about the Candy named 'You Fatty'.

**So what did you think of the new chappy? I know I left you to wonder right? I would like to thank those who gave me ideas and everyone who reads my story. Iknow there are people reading my story and not reviewing. I would like to know what all my readers think of it so please review!**

**Keep reading and reviewing**

**Ja ne.^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yola my favorite readers. Here is your new chapter straight fom my head. So enjoy!!!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! IF I DID EVERYONE WOULD KNOW WHAT KAKASHI LOOKED LIKE WITHOUT HIS MASK.**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_'**Inner self'**_

_Dream _

**_Recap_**_:" This cant be happening because of I didn't have blood and you both know it!" I walked out the door and yelled over my shoulder, " I need to so air."_

**Chapter 11**

I walked around the perimeter of the mansion until I found a garden in the back. It was as big as a field. In the distance there was a

I sat on the bench thinking about what just happened when I felt some ones eyes on me. I looked around but saw no body. I felt some form of energy hitting me. I stood and followed it towards the tree. I looked up and shouted automatically " Itachi-nii, I know your up there!"

I heard rustling in the tree and saw Itachi jump down gracefully. " I see your vampire scences are returning."

I don't know why but I hugged Itachi. " I don't know what to do!" I cried.

He rubbed my back. " what happened my little cherry?"

I couldn't stop myself. I told him everything, from Sasuke kissing me last night to the voices in my head.

" why don't we do something fun that will help you forget about your problems." He said gently.

I looked up at Itachi. " Really?"

"Aa, anything you wanna do." He smiled.

I started to drag him " Let's go Itachi-nii!"

"But let me get my keys first."

As we walked back into the mansion to get Itachi's keys. I walked behind him while he grabbed his keys and held my hand to walk out the front door.

"Where are you going with her Itachi?" Sasuke asked angrily.

" We're going somewhere that's all you need to know, foolish little brother and don't you dare try to follow us either." Itachi replied in a scary clam voice.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

Itachi's car was a black with leather seats and dark tinted glass. Most of the ride had been quiet. I acted like I was looking out the window as I watched Itachi though the corner of my eyes. Itachi winked at me and I turned my head quick trying to hide my blush that spreaded across my face from getting caught.

"So where do you wanna go cherry?"

While thinking about it, I tapped my chin "Umm, I wanna go to the amusement park!"

He smiled and ruffed my hair.." Ok "

" Don't do that ,you're messing up my hair." I stated smoothing it down.

It's been months since I went to the amusement park. The last time I was there, I went with Garra. We didn't leave until all the rides were closed.

_'Garra…'_

"We're here." Itachi stated turning off the car.

I snapped out of my thoughts." Nani?"

" I said we're here."

"Ohh, I knew that." I responded while stepping out the car.

Every single girl there was glaring at me as I walked next to Itachi. I started to drift away from him to lessen the glares and stares I was getting when I was pulled closer. Itachi put his arm around my shoulder which prevented me from moving away.

"They can only glare and stare at you but they can't touch you."

"But-"

He squeezed my shoulder. " As long as I'm with you nothing gonna happen."

I leaned into Itachi."Ok."

"Do you feel better now?"

"If we go on the merry go-round I would."

While walking to the merry-go-round Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow. "After all these years you still like that kiddy ride?"

"It's not a kiddy ride. Lots of people go on it!" I stated.

Itachi chuckled. "Whatever you say."

I sat on one of the metal white painted horses, waiting for Itachi to get on. But he just stood there watching me. I waved my hand for him to come over here while there were still looking at him. He raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself then the ride and shock his head. In other words he said 'Me on a merry-go-round? No.' I did the only thing that worked on him. I pouted and mouth 'Please.'

Which he replied 'No' in the same manner.

'Please Itachi-nii.'

I heard a sigh and then I see Itachi on the black horse next to me

"We never talk about this again." He said after we got off.

"Ok but only if you let your hair out for the rest of the day while we're here."

"Deal." He responded removing the rubber band and putting it on his wrist.

I was having so much fun going on rides with Itachi that I didn't know how hungry I was. My stomach growled bring my attention to Itachi. I blushed and said quietly, "Itachi can we get something to eat"

"Aa"

As we walked into the family restaurant, Itachi, being the gentleman that he is, pulled out my chair and pushed it in when I was seated. Then he sat down on the opposite side of the table. I watched as he looked for what he wanted on the menu, already knowing what I want. Some far Itachi has been helping me out and being really nice too me.

_'Why couldn't I love you, Itachi…Where did that come from?'_

**_'The girl who fell in love with the Uchiha brothers.'_**

_' No that not why. I feel as though I always run to him with all my troubles.'_

"Sakura why are you looking at me like that?" Itachi asked innocently.

"N..no reason." I responded looking at the table cloth.

A feeling of someone's power hit me like a wave just as it did when I was in the garden. I looked over my shoulder to see who it was and I saw nobody.

"What's the matter." Itachi asked

"I felt someone watching us, well at least I think someone was watching us."

" I think I know who."

Walking towards our table was a waiter with short brown hair, blue eyes and a sharpie drawn mustache.

In a deep voice he said " Hello my name is Naru…te and I will be your waiter for today. What would you like to have?"

"I'd like a cup of green tea and some dango."

Narute wrote the order on his notepad. "And for you Sak..Miss?"

"I'll have some fries and a corndog with a coke."

"Ok, I'll be right out with your orders." Narute bowed and left me with Itachi once again.

Without skipping a beat we both we stated the obvious. "Naruto."

"And where there is Naruto-." I begin.

"There is my foolish little brother." He finished.

As if on cue our food arrive except instead of 'Narute', there was a waitress in a short shirt that was knee high and a shirt that showed how big her chest was while it hugged her wise prefect body. Her hair was long and flow which matched her mysterious black eyes..

"Sorry for the long wait, here is you food." She said with a forced smile.

"What happened to Narute?" I asked.

"He had to serve another table." The waitress responded while she place my order in front of me.

"Are you cheating on me Sakura, with that guy? I thought we were together."

The waitress was pouring out Itachi's green tea when he said that. She must have been as shocked as I was because Itachi's cup was overflowing. Something nudged me under the table. He rested his hand on mine and realized what he was trying to do.

"Of course I wouldn't cheat on you."

"She's you girlfriend?" the waitress asked

"Yeah, she is. We've been outing out for weeks."

"Honey it's only been a week." I played along.

"And tomorrow will make it week two."

I heard the waitress squeeze the life out of the rag. "Excuse me, you never told us your name."

"My name is Suzuka. I'll be back with your cup of tea sir." She bowed and turned.

"I don't think that will be necessary Suzuka. We are just about finished with our food here."

"But sir your gir…girlfriend isn't finished." Suzuka pointed out.

"I can't eat anymore." I replied.

"I'll move this plate right away."

When 'Suzuka' was out of sight, I smiled at Itachi as he tried not to keep a straight face.

"Sasuke looks good as a girl."

"Better looking then me?" Itachi questioned.

"I don't see you dressing as a girl."

"And you never will."

Suzuka walked back over with the check and handed it to Itachi. Unfortunately he didn't have a have a pen.

"Can I borrow a pen please." He asked Suzuka.

Suzuka went in her chest pocket and yanked out a pen.

_Pop!_

Everyone in the restaurant turned around to stare at our table but to look at us. Oh no it was to stare at Suzuka, who had a boob on one side and was flat chested on the other side. Itachi stood up and grabbed my hand, but he didn't grab my right hand. I poked Suzuka's boob to see if it would pop too. You could hear it as it deflated.

**_'Awkward.' _**Kura sang.

I backed away from Suzuka and moved closer to Itachi. "I'm sorry about that, you might wanna try using silicon next time."

"Or at least fill the balloon with water the next time you dress in drag, Sasuke." Itachi stated while holding me and taking pictures wit his phone.

"I hate you." Sasuke said in his famine voice.

" I love me too little brother." Itachi replied.

After we left Sasuke to pay our bill, we went on the Ferris wheel. The scenery looked so beautiful when we reached the very top. I felt Itachi's eyes on me as I ohhed and ahhed. I turned to face him and asked innocently. "What is it Itachi?"

"I just realized how much I missed you over the passed few years and how beautiful you have become."

I looked down at my skirt. " Oh, well you not so bad yourself."

He chuckled, "I thought you only had eyes for Sasuke."

"Not after what he did to me. I should have just stick to loving you I-" I cover my mouth.

"So you did love me more then a brother."

"No I…" I couldn't lie to him "Yeah I do."

"Do? So you still love me." He smirked.

_'Damn you Uchiha's and their smirks.'_

"No…yes. I don't know. With my memory gone, I'm not sure of anything." I put my head in my hands. " The only thing I know is that something really bad is gonna happen."

Itachi raised my head. "For the recorded Sakura, I love you too but you and I both that you love Sasuke more. Even after the stupid thing he did."

I finally noticed the distance between us. I had this urage to jump him. Itachi moved away for some reason and I moved closer. I sat on top of him so he couldn't move.

"Sakura don't do this." He pleaded

The next thing I knew, I sank my fangs into him. He didn't try to fight me of as I drank his blood. I pulled away when I felt the power from before and sat back down across from him in my seat, shocked at what I just did. Itachi leaned against the wall, breathing hard.

I was horrified at what I did "Itachi, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay Sakura, you probably were very hungry."

I stood as the ride came to a stop "But I feed today! There is something wrong with me!" I cried and ran out of the carrier.

I let my feet bring me closer to the person who released their power twice today. While running I started to hear peoples voice talking in my head.

_" I never loved you like that Sakura."_

_"You're lying!"_

_" No, I'm not!"_

_"Then why did you kiss me. Did it all mean anything to you, Sasuke?"_

_"No. I never loved you that way"_

I bumped into someone wearing the same blue shirt I saw Sasuke in this morning. I was beginning to blank but tried to stay up anyway. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I heard Sasuke saying 'I never loved you that way.' over and over in my head.

**_To be continued..._**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Mini story: Head On

Sasuke turns on the TV

Ino:Feeling cold on your forehead when in the Land of Snow?

Sasuke:Yea.

Ino:Always get poked in the head by people?

Itachi pokes Sasuke and walks away.

Itachi:Foolish brother.

Sasuke:Yea.

Ino: Well now there's something for you! Head On!It protects your forehead like you forehead protecter. Just apply it on you forehead and it stays on all day.

Sakura: I've been using Head on to protect my forehead from the rocks that the-

Sasuke turned off the TV.

Sasuke:That's why her forehead is so big. Someone should tell her less is more.

** Did you like chapter 11? I never thought that I would have made to to chapter I was going to stop at chapter 10 but I like the ideas I was getting. I'm going to try and reach to chapter 20 next time. Thanks for reading. **

**Keep reading and reviewing**

**Ja ne.^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yola my favorite readers. It's been months since my last update. Sorry!!!!!!!! Gomenasai!!!!!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! IF I DID GARRA WOULD BE A SOFTY!!!**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_'**Inner self'**_

_Dream _

_**Recap**: I could feel the tears in my eyes as I heard Sasuke saying 'I never loved you that way.' over and over in my head._

**Chapter 12**

_ A young five year old me was crying and a boy, a few years older then me stooped down to my eye level._

_"What's the matter Sakura?" the boy with green eyes and red hair asked._

_"I don't want you to go! You're suppose to protect me!"_

_"I know but I have to go away for a while. "_

_I grabbed on to him "Why do you have to go?"_

_"Because my have father needs my help with something."_

_"But I need you!"_

_ He laughed and kissed my forehead. "No you don't. you have Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, your parents and all of your people. I'll see you again soon. Bye Pinky." He jumped out the window._

_"Key! Key! Key!" and disappeared._

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I knew this is not my bedroom. There was a boy with red hair sitting in a chair playing videogames. I got up and walked towards him. I called out softly, "Key?"

He turned around "Key? If you're looking for it you didn't have any with you last night."

He paused the game. "Do you feel better now?"

"What are you talking about and how did I get here?" I said talking a seat next to him.

"Well you bumped into me when I went to amuse park and you were delirious. Sasuke tried to take you home but you refused to go so I brought you here.

"I don't feel sick." I stated feeling my forehead.

Garra moved my hand and leaned into me. "Of course you won't feel sick because you're checking yourself. Let me see."

His forehead felt cool against mine. At first I thought he was going to kiss me again and I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. Although I've been close to Garra like this but I never…

"Your right, you do feel better." Garra said looking me in the eye.

...wanted to kiss him so badly as I did right now.

It was as if I couldn't stop myself. I moved closer to him. When I raised my hand to hold his face and he did the same. We did it at the exact same time. I sat there in amazement at what was happening. I thought I saw Key but it must have been my imagination because they have the same red hair and blue green eyes _'Plus Key's eyes are more green then blue.'_ I told myself. I felt a wave of power hit me. I turned to look at the window which caused Garra to look too. Standing there was a very angry Sasuke. We snapped out of out trance but I could still feel the connection between us.

"Dude, how did you get in my room?" Garra asked sounding confused.

"What do you think?" Sasuke shot back with power emulating off of him.

Sasuke was by me in a flash, he gripped my hand and said "Come on Sakura. It's time for you to come home."

As my clouded my mind began to fade, I felt the memory of what caused me to faint last night to return. I pulled away. "No."

"You heard her Uchiha. I don't know what you did to her but I didn't know you could be so heartless as to a girl that loves you." Garra said calmly yet dangerously.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. "Sakura I'm just here to take you home and then I'm going home."

I looked at Sasuke's face to see if he was lying and then I turned to Garra. "I'm coming. I'll call you later Garra and thanks for the help."

"Anytime Pinky."

On the way out of Garra's house, Sasuke left a black plastic bag on the chair and shut the door.

"What was in the bag?" I asked.

"His homework for missing school today."

I stopped walking. "Today's Monday?"

"Aa."

"I have so much work to do! Is there a black bag as big as Garra's waiting for me?!" I panicked imagining myself writing til my hands hurt.

"Don't worry, I took care of it." He stated.

The rest of the walk was silent and true to his word, Sasuke took me home and there was no black bag of books. We were not at the mansion, we were at my house. Sasuke opened the door and walked inside. I walked into the living room to see if the place was still a mess. The room look as it did before the break in. Sasuke returned back down stairs with his book bag. I watched as he opened the door "Don't worry Itachi is upstairs resting. You didn't take enough blood to kill him." Then he closed the door and I heard him drive off.

I walked into the room that I've been sleeping in for three years. The room was still the same but I felt different. I stepped back to closed my door and walked into Sasuke's old bedroom. I walked forwards what use to be his dresser only to see nothing in it.

"He's really gone." I whispered in dismay.

"Yup!" a voice coming from behind me answered.

I turned around and leaned on the dresser in relief to see that it was Itachi laying on the bed. Moving to the side of the bed closest to him, I kneeled and said, "Itachi I'm soo sorry. I just got really hungry. "

He ruffled my hair "I understand. Beside I feel better now." Itachi said struggle to sit up to proof his point.

I pushed him down with my pinky finger and watched him fallback on the bed. I told him to rest and walked back into my room. I looked into the mirror. I was right, everything was the same but I was different. My reflection was off somehow. My eyes were two different shades of green. The rim of my cornea was a light green while the inside was filled with emerald. My hair was longer with a darker shade of pink. I thought that I was imagining thing. I moved my hand and my reflection did the same. I leaned in to have a better look at my eyes.

"They kinda look like Sasuke's." I commented.

Suddenly my eyes closed shut and wouldn't open no matter what I did. I couldn't even move my body. When my eyes finally opened I backed away from the mirror in horror.

_'What the hell just happened?'_

**_'Sorry, I really needed you to blink, so I did.' _**Kura said.

_'That was you?'_

**_'Yep. Who did you think it was?'_**

_'I thought you can control my body only when I'm hungry?' _

**_'I can do it anytime I want but you never let me get control.'_**

_'How is that even possible? You're my inner.'_

**_'That's right. I am you.'_** Kura pointed out.

**_'Did you attacked Itachi.'_**

_'You could have killed him!' _ I cried in angry.

**_'You right I should have killed Sasuke. He's the one that hurt you.'_**

_'You're not hurting anyone not even Sasuke.'_

**_'That's because you're the one who is going to kill them.'_**Kura said leaving me alone in my head**_._**

_' What do you mean?!'_

I didn't get a response. I continued to look at the mirror. The me that was there a minute ago has vanished. I touched my face to see if Kura was trying to control me. It was dark outside. I didn't even notice that I've been talking with Kura for so long. While I was changing into my sleep wear, I was thinking about everything that has happened to me over the past couple of days. But I couldn't make sense of some of it. The only things I know for sure are that; Sasuke's power was different from the one I felt at the amusement park. _'So it wasn't him.'_ Kura can take control of me if I let her. _'Which I won't.' _ I have dreams about when I was younger. _'I guess those are my memories.' _And now I'm hearing voices from bite and pieces of conversations. _'Plus I don't even know if any of those thing happened.'_

As I drifted off to sleep I heard Kura whisper, **_'They were real you did try to kill him and he did break you heart.'_**

_Everywhere was pitched black. I looked around and saw a figure walking closer. When I saw the red hair. I thought it was Garra, so I ran to meet him. But before I knew it, he vanished and arm surround me protectively. Holding me as if it's been far to long since they've seen me. I felt breathing on my ear. "Hi Pinky."_

_I twirled in the hug and said quietly, "Key?"_

_He smiled. "The one and only."_

_"Where are we? What are you doing here?" _

_"I needed to talk to you. So wake up, I'm tired of talking to you like this."_

_"What do you mean?" I questioned feeling confused._

_"I'm the one that gave you that had of me."_

That sentence was enough to force me to wake myself up and standing there was Key in the flesh. I stared at him as if he were a ghost. He opened his arms, waiting for me to hug him. I felt myself walking towards him. Key ran his finger though my hair.

"Where have you been all this time and how did you give me that dream?" I asked innocently looking up at his face.

"I've been around. As for your question," he winked. "you're not the only that's special."

I didn't get what he meant by that and before I could ask him to decode his message, he pulled away. Key started holding his head and walking away form me towards the window. He said seriously "Sasuke didn't tell you the things that made you faint, Kakashi did. He put that imagine your head."

"Why would he do that? I barely know the guy."

'You know him well."

"I still understand what you mean!"

"Damn I gotta Go." He walked towards the window

"Just stay away from Kakashi and Sasuke does loves you." And jumped out.

"Wait come back." I shouted but he was already gone.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Mini story: what is Kakuzu thinking

Tayuya: Oi sempai i need help with my homework.

Hidan: Sure why not Kakuzu is off collecting his money.

Tayuya: what is a four letter word that you do?

Hidan: Shit.

Tayuya: Finish this sentence. You think Karin is a

Hidan: Bitch.

Tayuya; What would you like to do if you have spare time?

Hidan: get laid.

Tayuya: when you see this lamp what do you think

Hidan: easy access.

Tayuya: what do you do with a lolipop?

Hidan: use it for practice.

Tayuya: that's it, I'm done. you only go i right.

Hidan: Which one?

Tayuya: the one with Karin.

**There the end of chapter 12. once again sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school. I'm debating for the school and i have to do a lot of research. Thanks for reading. **

**Keep reading and reviewing**

**Ja ne.^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yola my favorite readers. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!  
**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! IF I DID NARUTO WOULD NOT BE AN ORPAN!!!**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_'**Inner self'**_

_Dream _

_**Recap**:_ _"Wait come back." I shouted but he was already gone._

** Chapter 13**

I walked down the hallway thinking about what happened last night. I walked into my math class and sat down in my normal seat. The chair next to me was empty. I let out a sigh of relief. 'I don't know what I'm gonna say to him but I have to apologize.'

I banged my head on the table and mumbled, "Why me! what did I do to deserve this?!"

"You're getting a headache because you keep banging your head." I heard someone say.

I lifted my head to see who could have heard me mumble something that was almost soundless and just my luck it was a vampire. Named

Kakashi. Kakashi was standing in front of me. I backed away slowly remembering Key's warning.

"We don't have you now Kakashi-sensei." Pointed out hoping he would get the message and leave.

"Yes, I know but your teacher is not here today."

_'Couldn't they have sent someone else who doesn't has silver hair!'_

_**'And what's up with that book'**_ I watch Kakashi stand over me reading his precious little orange book.**_ 'It freaks me out'_**

I stared at the front of the book with distaste. The cover had what looked like a drunken man chasing after a woman with a short red dress.

"Is there a problem Sakura-chan?" Said person asked.

I was gonna ask him what that book was about but there were more important things that I needed to know. "Yea there is. Where's Sasuke?"

I couldn't tell what he was thinking with that mask covering his face. "I don't" but I could tell look in his eyes that he was lying.

Before I could say anything the bell rang and Kakashi existed the room with inhuman speed. I looked around the almost empty classroom. Then rushed out of the room and before my feet touched the hallway, I took off at top speed which I didn't even knew I had. My body felt as if it was use to going at this speed on a regular bases. Though I was moving so fast, I was seeing everything as if I was walking. Kakashi was in my sights now. I came to a quiet stop, hiding behind one of the walls.

"I know you're there Sakura."

I walked closer to him. "Where is Sasuke."

"I told you already. I don't know."

"You and I both know that you're lying." I said angrily.

"Why should you care about a heartless person who doesn't even care about you?"

"I know what you did. That was a memory you implanted! It never happened. Sasuke would never hurt me!"

Kakashi shook his head. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. He did hurt you and there is nothing stopping him from doing it again if you let him back into your heart. I put that image there to protect you."

"I don't need people telling me things I already know and I sure as hell don't need anyone to go messing with my memories." I said feeling power leaking out of me.

"It would be in your best interest to forget about Sasuke since your going to marry a pure blood and to stop drawing attention to yourself withthat energy your using."

"I don't have to marry anybody and you cant tell me what to do!" I replied feeling my fangs piercing my lip causing blood to trickle as I bite down.

"No, you don't have a choose. Sasuke is not like you." Kakashi disappeared and reappeared in front of me. "We can't have little Sasuke bleedin you almost dry again can we."

"That was out of order Sensei." Neji said with a serious face

"Shouldn't you be in class Neji-kun?"

"Hai but Sir sent me to find Sakura and see if she was okay. Maybe she can talk to you another time." Neji said the question more like a statement.

"Yes another time then." Kakashi replied in a bored but amused tone and walked away.

"Did he really sent you to get me? I asked as we walked to history.

"No I told him I had to use the john."

I looked at my watch and couldn't help but to burst out laughing. "So you've been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes? Ha ha ha that's rich!"  
Neji glared at me "This is the first and last time I pretend to be constipated for you."

"The fifth." I corrected.

"The fifth what?"

"This is the fifth time you faked constipation for me."

"And I'll never do it again." Neji said folding his arm and pointing up his nose.

"You said that the first three time and here we are…again." I said crushing his dreams.

"What did Kakashi do to you that caused you t let off so much energy?"

I saw that Neji was not joking. The grin that was on my face turned upside down. "Why is it that you always have to dampen the mood?"

"Because if I don't ask you, you'll be depressed all day and Naruto, that loudmouth, wont shut up."

"Don't worry about it" I answered. Before Neji could interrogate me any further, I turned the door knob and walked into class.

"Well, it's good to see that you showed up for my class Sakura."

I bowed my head. "Gomen Asuma-sensei. I went to the infirmary because I wasn't feeling sick."

His eyes shifted to Neji. "And how is your bladder holding up? You've been in there for a long time."

"I'm better now Sir." Neji said calmly with a straight face but I could tell that he was embarrassed.

I took my seat at the lunch table expecting Sasuke to jump out of nowhere and say 'You thought I really left didn't you?' but of course that was never going to happen especially after what I said to him.

"Does any one know where Naruto is? I haven't seen him all day." I asked.

"Oh yea that's right today is one of those days." TenTen quietly.

"One of those day?" I repeated. "Is he sick or something?"

"No he's- OW! What the hell Hinata." Ino shouted.

"Sakura-chan I think you should just leave it alone. It's better this way." The usually quiet girl suggested strongly.

Something told me to leave it alone but something else told me that I've got to find out what it is.

"Okay." I said worried.

"Just thik of it a 'Naruto free day'." Ino said happily trying to cheer me up.

"If only there a day where I could be relieved of another troublesome blonde I know." Shikumaru mumbled.

Ino, as well as everyone else in our group, heard what he said even though it was below a whisper, thanks to our vampire senses.

"I dare you to repeat those words again Nara!" Ino said cracking her knuckles.

"No, it's to troublesome." He replied.

And that is when Ino lost it and tried to kill poor u. Ignore these two, I asked what we have next.

"Gym." Everyone said in unison.

'Today is just not my day.'

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

  
**

Mini story: Naughty list!

Sakura and Sasuke are waiting for the rest of their teammates.

Sasuke:…

Sakura: So…umm Sasuke wha-

Naruto: YOU GUYS!!! I GOT TONS OF PRESENTS FROM SANTA!!!

Sakura hits Naruto on the head.

Naruto: Ow whatcha hit me for?!

Sakura: For interrupting me when I was gonna ask Sasuke something.

Naruto: What were you gonna ask him?

Sakura: I'm gonna ask him now! So Sasuke what did you get from Santa?

Sasuke: Nothing.

Sakura and Naruto stared at Sasuke in shock

Sakura:…nothing at all?

Naruto: Not even coal?

Sasuke: Aa.

Naruto: Dude who were on the..''The Super Naughty List'.

Sakura: Santa doesn't even give coal to those children!

Sasuke: Hn ,whatever. Girls like the bad boy types anyway.

Sasuke walks off with the remainder of his pride leave while murmuring to himself that he would make a trip to the North Pole and have a nice chat with that fat guy.

**There the end of chapter 13. once again sorry for the wait. I hope you had a great vac. and a happy new year. Thanks for reading. **

**Keep reading and reviewing**

**Ja ne.^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yola mina! sorry for the wait. im updating the other stories too.  
**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! IF I DID NARUTO WOULD NOT BE AN ORPAN!!!**

"Talking"

'Thought'

'**Inner self'**

_Dream _

**_Recap_**_:_ _'Today is just not my day.'_

**Chapter 14**

I sat on the bleachers banging my head on one of the poles. _'I'm in a class with a person I'm suppose stay away from but I cant because he's the teacher.'_

I leaned my forehead on the cool pole. "I hate my life."

"Does that include everything in it?" I heard a voice I knew too well say.

I looked up. "Yes, I'm fed up with everything! It's all driving me insane." I ranted.

He sat down next to me and throw his arms around me. "Look, whatever it is, I'm here for you."

I smiled and hugged Garra. "Aww! Arigatou Panda-kun."

He looked away trying to hide his blush. "Could you please stop calling me that Panda-kun?"

"Only if you stop calling me pinky."

"Not gonna happen. So what happened last night? You didn't call."

I scratched my head. "Sorry, I kinda forgot. I had a lot on my mind."

"Nah it's cool. I actually had the same problem last night other wise I would have called you."

"Oh," There was a pause of awkward silence "can we-"

"You don't have to force yourself to say it Sakura, I know you only think of me as a friend." Garra said accepting he fate.

"I was gonna say can we go see that new horror movie."

"Y…you mean as in a date?" he stuttered.

"No, not like a date, I mean a date." I smiled.

Kkakashi strolled into the room as if he were early when in reality he was extremely late. Everyone sat on the bleachers waiting for his long tale about why he was late…again.

"Gomen. I was helping the lunch lady clean up the café and lost track of time."

"Liar!" some of the students yelled.

"Anyway I need you to pair off with your a signed partners to do some trust exercises."

Unfortunately for me, my partner, Sasuke, was not here just like I wanted so I was alone. There was a tap on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder. A girl with red hair was hovering over me. _'I really gotta stop thinking that every red head I see is either Garra or Key.'_ I tried to put into my brain.

"Your partner isn't here either?" Misaki asked me.

"Yeah, he didn't come today." I replied off handedly

"You wanna be my partner since Kiba went home early today?"

"Yeah I heard what happened to him I hope he feels better tomorrow. Actually I was kinda thinking about working with Hinata."

"Oh. I think about working with Garra." She said pointing to the two said people talking.

We were about to start when Hinata walked up to me. She looked like she was about to ask me something but Misaki began to speak.

"Aren't you working with Garra, Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head. "I came to ask Sakura is she wanted to be my partner for today."

I smiled sadly. "Sorry Hinata-chan. Misaki asked me already."

Hinata backed away as if she was afraid. She mumble that she would ask Garra to be her partner. I've never really interacted with Misaki because she doesn't talk to anyone. Actually she is almost never in school. I didn't even notice I was staring at her until she stopped doing her sit ups.

"Am I doing the exercise wrong?"

"No, sorry. I wasn't here just now."

"What were you thinking about?"

I told myself that I might as well ask her. "Well I was wondering, why you're never in school?"

"Simple. I've been helping with the family business.: she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What kind of business?" I thought aloud.

"My dad runs a…uh lost and found business."

"Really? That's-"

"Less talking ladies." Kakashi sensei said passing by.

Masaki an I didn't talk for the rest of the period.

I opened my car door and reved up the engine. Garra appeared at my window and tapped the glass. I jumped at the noise and rolled down the window.

He stuck his head inside. "You wanna go on our date tonight?"

"Sorry Panda-kun. I have to take care of something. Tomorrow?"

He leaned in closer and whispered into a husky, "Only if you seal it with a kiss."

I leaned forward, feeling Garra's hot minty breath as our lips made contact. The kiss was gentle and sweet. I felt like opening the car door and letting him in so we can continue this. Unfortunately I had to remember that I had to go to Naruto's house.

**_'Damn that Naruto and his ability to ruin my moments.'_** Kura stated.

_'Excuse me?'_ I said interrupting her train of thought of the things she wanted to do with _my_ Garra.

**_'My bad, your 'moment'. Oh. My. God. That actually hurt more then telling you, you're right.'_**

"So I talk to you later?" Garra asked.

"Yea."

It's been a long time since I've been to Naruto's house with all the drama and everything. It seems that it's been years since I've seen him in his element.

**_'Why do you want to see that dobe?'_** Kura snapped.

_'He's not a dobe, you are.'_

**_'Didn't we establish that if I'm a dobe you're a dobe and he, she, it is a dobe?_**

_'He is not. Naruto is my friend.'_

**_'Why must you put yourself through this self agonizing pain.'_**

_'He is a good guy.'_

**_'Yes…I suppose they all seem that way…right before they rape you!'_**

_'Why don't you want me to go by Naruto?'_

Kura put on a serious voice, **_'Because I wouldn't' _**She continued in her carefree voice. **_'Don't you pay attention to the gossip in school? He's a DOBE!'_**

_'No because I'm always busy with something else.'_

**_'What does it have in school that takes up your time in school?'_**

_'Uh… I don't know, school work, vampires. You take your pick.'_

**_'Oh, trust me, I know what takes up your time.'_**

Before I could ask her what she meant, my car hit something and it was hit hard. I ran out of the car to see what it was only to find Naruto spread out on the ground

"Oh My God, Naruto are you ok?"

_'Children let this be a lesson 'When driving stop talking to yourself and pay attention to the road.''_

Naruto, who was covered in a red coating, got up and grabbed my throat lifting me off the ground babbling, "Va a honora partum trunum."

I couldn't understand what he was saying. Naruto was holding me too tight for me to talk. All I could do was hang there.

_'This isn't him, this isn't Naruto..'_

I tried look into he now red eyes to make eye contact but every time I did, his grasp on my neck tightened. Soon I was running out of air and was blacking out. That is when I saw something purple come up and slam into Naruto pushing him away from me. I fell to the ground like a rag doll. I was lifted off the ground, flowing mid air..the soft material of the seat was the only clue that gave away I was seating in my car.

"Stay." Sasuke said.

When I opened my eyes to look up at Sasuke, it was the Sasuke from my dream. The same sense of power and those yellow snake eyes shook every bone in my body. There must have been a horrifying expression on my face because I saw his face turn from urgency to sadness. I was to weak to talk my throat was pulsing with the intake of air. As I reached out to grab a hold of him, he slammed the car door and there was pounced on by a 'firey demon'? Naruto? A fox of fire?

**_'Oh foxy.'_**

I was about to comment when I remembered the conversation I had with Naruto. _"_Oh My God! That really _is _Naruto. What happened to him?!" I said aloud finding it easier to believe when I said it.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

Mini story:Pantless

Sakura: Are those the trunks that Hinata bought you?

Naruto scratches his head blushing.

Naruto:Hehe yeah.

Kakashi:Are you sure you should wear them the look big on you.

Naruto: Of course I do! Hina-chan got them for me.

Later at the beach.

Sasuke:Ready to lose dobe?

Naruto:No way I'm gonna beat you and become the greatest swimmer!

Sasuke:don't you mean hokage?

Naruto swam out yelling.

Naruto:After i beat you!!!

Sasuke:Naruto don't get out of the water!!

Naruto:And let you win? NEVER!!!

Naruto felt a drift as he got out the water.

Sakura:Aaahh! my poor eyes!

Kakashi: i told him those trunks were too big.

**That was something you should have saw coming. Naruto is a (dun dun dunnnn) fox. Once again sorry for the wait. I hope you can forgive me. Thanks for reading. **

**Keep reading and reviewing**

**Ja ne. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yola mina! Here is the next chapter i hope you like it and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!  
**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! IF I DID EVERYONE WOULD KNOW THE EASTER BUNNY!!!!!**

"Talking"

'Thought'

'**Inner self'**

_Dream _

**_Recap_**_: ' I was about to comment when I remembered the conversation I had with Naruto. "Oh My God! That really is Naruto. What happened to him?!" I said aloud finding it easier to believe when I said it. _

**Chapter15**

**_'I told you not come over here but noo. You said 'Naruto's my friend. He's a good guy.'_** Kura stopped mimicking me **_'So will you listen to me next time I talk?'_**

She didn't even wait for my reply as she answered her own question. I viewed the fight from a distance hoping that it would end soon which was highly unlikely or so I thought.

Sasuke and Naruto were moving like animals. Actually Sasuke was moving with grace looking like a black angel and Naruto moving like a wild animal looking as it he was mad at the world. This was the first time I witnessed Sasuke fighting at full power. The same goes for Naruto.

Naruto came charging at Sasuke and suddenly collapsed. I opened the car door and ran to Naruto. The orange power slowly retreated into his body, leaving his skin raw and pink. I kneeled and looked down at the unconscious boy. I moved my hand out to touch his already healing cheek. Naruto flinched. a shadow loomed over me. I gazed up,. There was something telling me to get up and start running and screaming. Demon Sasuke morphed back into normal Sasuke He was going to touch me but reframed from doing so. Instead he picked up Naruto. I rose to my feet, unsure of what to do.

"Go home Sakura." Sasuke commanded.

Just to show him that only I was the boss of me and I wasn't just some dog he could control, I walked with my head held high in to the house and straight into Naruto's room. I sat myself in his computer chair after removed the empty cups of ramen. Waiting patently for Sasuke to finish dressing Naruto's wounds that didn't heal, I look around at the room. The room didn't change only the owner. Sasuke was in front of me in a flash.

"What are you doing here Sakura?"

"Visiting my best friend. What are you doing here?"

"None of your business." He said folding his arms.

"It is my business when I see people I care about are turning into creatures and battling it out! What the hell just happened? I know what happened to you but what about Naruto?"

"I cant tell you."

"What do you mean that you cant tell me? Naruto was a fire fox, a freaking fire fox!" I yelled unable to hold in my thoughts.

"I know how you feel but it's not my place to tell you Sakura." He said gently as if I could breakdown any minute. "Don't worry about Naruto, he'll be okay."

"Okay but-"

Sasuke cut me off in a cold voice. "End of discussion."

He backed away from me and sat on Naruto's bed. He face held on emotion so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I stared at him, knowing that I had to say sorry. I sucked my breath to say something but nothing came out.

Sasuke's eyes shifted to me. "If you have something to say just say it and stop staring at me. It's annoying."

"I wanted to say…I'm sorry." I whispered knowing he could hear me.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"You know about yesterday." I said trying to jog his memory.

He blinked. "Oh that. You don't have to apologize. You were upset."

"Does that mean you'll come back home." I asked hopefully.

"No."

"I know that it's not really your home but-"

"That's not the reason why I'm not going back."

"Ok then why aren't you coming back?!" I said louder then I intended to.

"Because Itachi has already taken over my duties."

"So now I'm just some job?!" I said in a hurt voice.

He sighed "In case you forgot, you're the one who said 'You stay away from me' so I did just as you requested. I'm transferring back to my old school."

"Aren't you suppose to be the bad boy? Bad boys don't listen." I pointed out regretting what I said yesterday.

"Aa." He replied.

"Then…" I didn't know what to say that would make him come back.

"I know you want me to come back but I can't the most I can do it continue going to your school. Things are different now Sakura."

There was no way for me to reply to that comment. Not only because of the pain that Sasuke basically just told we can't be the way we were before but also because Naruto was awake now.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I heard that you were sick so I came to see if you were feeling better."

Naruto's eyes widen. "She saw?" he directed the question to Sasuke, who nodded.

Naruto started to check my body for any bruises. "Did I hurt you?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I'm okay Naruto so you don't have to worry."

There was a sigh of relief from the blonde headed boy and a look of sadness formed on his face. I wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back. I could tell that me seeing him like that made Naruto upset. Besides that he was back to being himself and that monstrous power had vanished. I wanted to know why he transformed into that fox demon but now was not the time to make him feel worse then he was already.

"You weren't suppose to see that." Naruto mumbled.

"I saw you like that before didn't I?" I asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Then I was suppose to see that. If I got back my mermory I would have seen it any way." I moved away to look at Naruto's face. "All that matters is that you're okay."

Naruto seemed like he wanted to go back to sleep yet he forced himself to stay up. The only way I could get him to rest was if we were to leave the room. I walked over to Sasuke and took his hand. He looked at our linked hands and gave me a weird look but didn't let go of my hand.

"Sorry Naruto but we gotta go. I promised Sasuke a ride home."

Sasuke and Naruto watched me with a bewildered look. Luckily they were looking at me and not each other.

"Sasuke didn't you drive your car here?" Naruto asked.

'_Say you ran over here for the exercise.' _I thought to Sasuke hoping that telepathy was one of my many vampire power.

"I ran here for the exercise." He said like a robot, with no emotion.

I walked forwar pulling a dazed Sasuke out of the room. "See you tomorrow Naruto."

"Yeah. Bye Sakura-chan. Bye Teme and thanks." Naruto said exchange looks with Naruto.

Sasuke nodded and proceed to shut the door.

Weirdly enough, my car didn't have a dent in the fender. I walked around it checking for any dents or scratches, there weren't any at all. I looked at Sasuke for an explanation but he said nothing as he got in the passenger seat of my car and closed the door with a slam, which was not what I was expecting him to do. I was about to ask why he was in my car when he said, "Are you gonna drive me home any time today?"

When we were far enough from Naruto's house and his super sonic hearing, Sasuke began to speak.

" You influenced me." He stated calmly.

"I didn't mean too. I thought I could think what I wanted you to say."

"By getting me to say what _you_ want me to say, you're influencing me."

"Sorry…I just wanted Naruto get some rest. He wouldn't have if we stayed. You know how he like to be a good host."

He snored. "Being a good host with a room like that? Please stop his mother might get a heart attack."

"Haha you got a point there." I looked at him and smiled.

"Look i know you wanted to help but next time give me a signal or something ok?" Sasuke smile for the first time of the day.

" Okay." I blushed for what reason I don't know.

"But you shouldn't have to do that again unless you have to."

"Yes dad." I sticked out my tongue.

"I came be your dad if we're the same age Saku-chan."

"Whatever."

The atmosphere in the car felt as warm as the sun which was filled with nice comfortable vibes. I could feel Sasuke and I were going back into our normal routine. I was beginning to wonder how come I did feel like there was something missing when I was with Sasuke. It made me feel as if I didn't need my memory because he was in all of them.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?" I asked with a smile

"I know about your engagement."

I mashed the brakes causing the car to come to a sudden stop. The car behind me screeched to a stop, popping the horn.

"What?"

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

Mini story: Have you ever

Sai walks into the room where the rest of team 7 are.

Sai: hey you guys wanna play this new game I read about?

Naruto: Okay, how do you play it?

Sai: Okay well everyone has to hold up their hand. Then each of us has to ask if anyone has never done something and if we did then we have to put down one of our fingers.

Sakura: Oh I know that game. It's called the 'Have you ever game'

Sasuke: It sounds stupid.

Naruto: Oh come on Teme! You afraid we'll find out your gay?

Sasuke: Hn no.

Sai: Okay I'll go first. Have you ever killed your brother?

Only Sai and Sasuke put down a finger.

Sakura: Have you ever kissed a boy?

Everyone put down a finger.

Naruto: Sai, when did you kiss a boy?

Sai: I had to go on a seduction mission.

Naruto moves away from Sai.

Sasuke: It''s my turn. Have you ever read on of Kakashi's books?

Only Naruto and Sai put down a finger.

Naruto: Have you ever worn… assless chaps.

Sasuke put down a finger.

Everyone gives Sasuke the weird look.

Naruto: Dude I knew you were gay.

**Okay you guys i have a serious question. Is there anyone who has some issues with this story? Is the story sounding like a copy and not an original? Should i just put an end to it altoghter? Review and tell me. I just wanna know what you the readers think. **

**Keep reading and reviewing**

**Ja ne. ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yola mina! Here is the next chapter you've been waiting on. i just want you to know that I'm trying to update all of the incomplete stories as fast as I can. So far I've updated this story and Chibi Sakura only two more to go. I'm even thinking of putting up a new story.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! IF I DID SAI WOULD FULLY UNDERSTAND FEELINGS !**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_'__**Inner self'**_

_Dream _

_**Recap**__:_ _"What?"_

**Chapter16**

"I know about your engagement." Sasuke repeated.

"How did you find out?"

"My father explained to me my place to you, hime." He said emotionlessly.

"Is that why you're letting Itachi look after me now?" I asked softly putting the car back in motion.

Sasuke sighed. "I didn't have a choice; Father is the one who relived me."

"I'll try to change his mind so that you can b-"

"Things can't be like it was before."

"We could at least try!" I couldn't help but to shout. I'm sure Sasuke could hear the desperation in my voice, the need for him to stay by my side. I felt Sasuke running his hand through my hair in an attempt to calm me down.

"Then we would get both of our hopes up just to have it crushed."

At this point it was clear that Sasuke wasn't talking about our friendship.

"I don't even know who I'm engaged to."

"Sakura, you're not mine to claim. My father has made it very clear that I'm not to distract you from going though with your marriage."

"But you're not a distraction." I said softly.

"I was always your distraction. Why do you think it took them so long to send for me here? They only allowed me to come because most of your memories are with me. They wanted me to help you. Not only because of your memory, but because they know that we have a special bond."

Sasuke didn't have to specify what bond he was talking about. The memory of his angelic form popped into my head. To think that my blood created...not that it did something like that shock me to no end. I know that what Sasuke was saying was true. He was my distraction. He was more than my distraction. He was the person I bounded myself to.

Sasuke's mansion was the same as I last saw it, big and filled with Vampires everywhere. No words were exchanged as he got out of the car. Sasuke came to my door and looked me in the eye, nodding his head as a sign that he was going inside. I pulled off the curb and drove around the roundabout to the front gate. There was nobody else on the road except me. To make things worse, there was no one home. I knew that it was stupid to ask but I did it anyway.

"Hello, is anybody home?"

There was no reason just as I expected.

"Of course I wouldn't get an answer, I'm the only one home." I said aloud trying to make it seem like no big deal that I was in the house by myself with no one to protect me. I took the bamboo sword from off the wall just in case I needed weapon.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom, cautiously expecting anything to jump out at me. I've watched too much horror movies not to know what happens to people left alone in a big house by themselves. No way in hell was someone finding in some ditch somewhere. There was something in my room giving off a small wave of energy. I gripped the bamboo sword as I kicked open the door.

_SLAM!_

I charged into the room like a shot. There was only me, myself and I in the room yet I could still feel a small amount of energy in the room. And it was coming from the bed. I proceeded to walk slowly towards the bed only to see that the energy was coming from the locket on the dresser.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I lowered my weapon. "Well don't I feel stupid. It was just the locket."

I rested my Katana against the wall and proceeded to get clothes for me to change, from my closet. The small energy began to slowly increase, it changed so much to the point where it seemed like the energy was coming from elsewhere. More like from a person.

"Don't you know it's rude to keep your house guests waiting, Hime?"

Standing there was the last person I wanted to deal with…Kabuto. I reached behind me for the Katana I put down but, it wasn't there. I was feeling nothing but the wall.

"Where did I put that stupid thing?" I thought frantically.

"Could you be looking for this? You left by the door." Kabuto said smugly waving the Katana in the air.

"Don't worry I'm just here to talk."

"Whatever it is you're selling, I'm not buying." I barked using my words to scare him.

Kabuto leaned against the door.

"That's too bad you have to listen to me anyway." I stood arms crossed.

"I suggest you have a seat Hime." This sounded more like a command than a suggestion. I sat on my bed, "Now that we're both seated. How much blood did you drink over the past few days?"

"So far, three times."

"Hmm, I see." He pulled something out of his pocket, "It's happening quicker than we thought. Here take this."

I held out my hand taking the object he offered to me. It was a vile of a pink liquid substance. If this was an anime I would've had a question mark on my head. I looked from the vile to him. "What is this for?"

"You want your memory back don't you? So take that/it." My head was overjoyed, but it didn't cloud my better judgment.

"Thanks but…no thanks, my parents told me to never take things from strangers, especially the evil ones I don't remember."

He smirked and fixed his glasses, "I was your doctor Hime I know your body best." The way he said that made my blood crawl yet somehow I knew he was telling the truth which didn't help stop the feeling. It only made it worse.

**To be continued...**

Mini story:

Naruto: So what's new Sasuke?

Sasuke: Nothing much…but guess what?

Naruto: What?

Sasuke: Sakura and I are an item now.

Naruto: You all went to the grocery store?

Sasuke: No you idiot…we're dealing.

Naruto: Cards?

Sasuke: *sigh* We're a couple.

Sasuke puts his hands together to prove his point.

Naruto: a couple of what?

Sasuke: Dude…what wrong with you, you deaf, dumb, or stupid? She's my girlfriend.

Naruto: Oh a girl who's a friend…well Hinata's my woman, beat that!

Sasuke runs his hand through his hair

Sasuke: Baka.

**I hope you like this chapter as much as i liked working on it. I'm working on the next chapter so it will be out soon. I finally have time to work on this story and i feel i can continue to write again. Please read and review.**

**Ja ne ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yola mina! Long time no write or see but don't worry i didn't forget about you or this story. i had writers block again.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MORE NARUTO MOVIES AND EVEN EPISODE LIKE THE ROAD TO NINJA MOVIE !**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_'__**Inner self'**_

_Dream _

_**Recap**__:_ _He smirked and fixed his glasses, "I was your doctor Hime I know your body best." The way he said that made my blood crawl yet somehow I knew he was telling the truth which didn't help stop the feeling. It only made it worse._

**Chapter 17**

"Not even that little tid bit will convince me to take this concoction you made. Besides you're the bad guy, there must be something that benefits you if I do this."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. "As cleaver as always Hime. When you take that serum, you will begin to remember _everything _that has ever happen to you and then you will know who your real friends are."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me that 'we'" I gestured, moving my hand between me and Kabuto, "were friends?" I said 'friends' in disgust.

He stood and took a step closer and touched a lock of my hair. "No we were far more than that Sakura-chan."

I slapped his hand away disgusted by his words and action.

He smirked. "Don't worry in good time you'll remember…" he pause and watched me in the eye saying, "that is if you take the serum."

"And what happens if I don't" I challenging him to threaten me, gripping the serum tightly.

"You could wait no matter what pain it would cause you and others around you or you could end your blood lust. but you don't have to take it if you don't want to. The chose is your."

I opened my hand which held the vile "I'll wait."

Kabuto backed away, leaving me with the vile in my out stretched hand. "Keep it in case you change your mind."

I opened my mouth to say something else when I heard a beeping noise.

_Beep Beep!_

_Beep Beep!_

"Oh, look at the time! Sorry to cut our conversation short but I'm needed elsewhere. There's a girl I have to train in seduction." He said with the dangerous gleam in his eye and vanished in the blink of an eye.

I remained in the darkness of my room, comsumed by the thought of what to do. I stared at the serum. The vile casted a pinkish glow over anything beyond it. Everything that happened today gave me a feeling of having lost what is important to me and gain the things I wanted. My life officially sucked eggs.

'_**Just take it Sakura, I know you want to.'**_ Kura said in a temping voice.

'_No!'_ I thought softly.

'_**But you'll remember everything.'**_

'_No! I won't do it.'_ I repeated a little louder, firmer this time.

Kura continued, _**'There would be no more gaps. You'll remember it all including what happened **_**that **_**night… the night you k-'**_

"No!" I screamed, raising my hand, prepared to throw the pink serum against the wall and watch it shatter into pieces.

The door was busted open and I quickly retreated my hand. Upon hearing me scream Itachi ran in the room.

"Sakura are you okay? What happened?" Itachi asked while checking my body for cuts and bruises.

I looked at Itachi. " I don't want to remember." I whispered.

The bed sunk as Itachi added weight onto the bed. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even know he was stil there until he put his arm around me, holding me as he said, "Sakura there is nothing wrong with being afraid of remembering the past." Itachi assured knowingly, "but it is something that will happen eventually whether you want it to or not

Itachi's hand felt so comforting stroking my hair. I leaned into him more in hoped that it would make me feel better, make me forget my problems for a moment. Itachi really is a good big brother.

"I have good news for you." Itachi said in a sing song voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

" Oh there was a phone call for you, from a certain someone." He smirked at my now heated face.

I raised an eyebrow "And who might that be?"

"It was Garra. He asked to ask if you would go out with him next week Saturday."

'_Oh no! that means I have to tell him!' _I thought to myself.

'_**Poor guy won't even see it coming.'**_

"What did you tell him?" I asked nervously.

"I told him of course you would go." Itachi answered getting off of the bed.

I groaned, "Please tell me it's not tomorrow, I've had enough surprises for one week."

"Don't worry," he patted my head, "it next week Saturday."

On Monday there was no sign of Sasuke in any of my morning classes and when I saw him after lunch he ignored me. I couldn't blame him because I was ignoring him too. It was too painful to be near. For that whole week we didn't even sit next to each other, no at lunch or in class. Instead I sat next to anyone who had a free seat next to them and sat next to Garra who started sitting with us at lunch.

When Saturday came, I was nervous. Today was the day I would have to tell Garra about having a fiancé. I didn't know how I was going to do or if he would still want to talk to me after I said it.

'_**Oh he will trust me.' **_Kura state as a fact.

Lately she has been doing a lot of that. It made me wonder just how much she wasn't telling me.

The doorbell rang as soon as I zipped up my black dress. I took my time to walk down the stairs in order not to fall but the way Garra was looking at me told me that it had a different affect. He must have thought that I was walking slow to add on to the effect of what I was wear. Garra told me to wear something special and that's what I did. I wore a short black dress with flowing short sleeves and strap up black heels with only a little make.

"You look…wow!" Garra gushed and then continued, looking me in the eye, "I love you." And then he kissed me.

"I love you too." I blushed.

I felt a little guilty. I was going to break this boys heart all because on something I didn't remember until recently and the worst part was that he looked extremely happy to take me to where we were going. I had no idea where we were going and that scared me because for Garra to not tell me where we were going and be so happy, it must have be pretty grand.

We were at the…beach?

I looked at Garra. "this is it?" I asked unsure.

" this is it but we have to talk down a little bit more, I hope you don't mind."

"No, of couse not." I smiled.

We ended up at a beach house but we weren't going in it. On the porch, I saw a flat screen TV and a stack of movies.

"Wow." I said taking it all in, the environment, the atmosphere.

"The average dinner and a movie thing has already been done so this is my version." Garra said as I watched his face spotlight by the moonlight.

As I looked at him and a feeling of guilt washed over me. It must have shown on my face because Garra's face also fell.

"You don't like it." He said with sadness in his voice.

"No Garra, I love it, It's just…" I took a deep breath.

"What is it?"

"I have a fiancée!" I blurted out and looked away unable to meet his eyes.

"I know." He stated calmly

"Garra, I'm sorry. I never- wait, did you just say 'I know'?" I said confused as I forced myself to look at him.

'_**That son of a bitch is smiling.'**_ Kura commented.

"Garra what do you mean you know?"

He did a little chuckle. "I'm sorry I had to keep this a secret from you for so long but I'm your fiancée. I wanted to tell you when I first came to the school but your parents told me about your memory loss…" he trailed off.

I couldn't believe that even Garra was in on the whole me losing my memory.

"You still could have told me!" I bellowed, "You had me freaking out on how I was going to dump you!"

Garra laughed."Well now you don't have to dump me, just marry me. Plus I didn't want you to return to that state again." He added softly as if I would disappear.

I touched his arm lightly. "What state are you talking about?"

He squeezed my hand. "You…you lost control of yourself.

"Lost control?" I repeated confused.

I could see the horrified look on Gaara's face from having to recall past events, painful events. I wanted to know more but now was not the time.

_'I should be happy to know that I am getting married to my boyfriend the one I love'_.

Somehow there was something off about my last thought.

It was one o clock by the tie I reached home. Today was too much for me to handle. I was walking up the stairs when I suddenly blacked out.

_Drip Drip Drip._

The sound of water dripping was the first thing I heard when I came to. Though my body was soaking wet I felt oddly warm. There was a rusty metallic smell in the air.

"Where am I?" I said as I stood up.

I looked at my watch to see what time it was and that's when I noticed I was covered in blood which would explain the rusty metallic smell. Then I noticed I was in an ally with a pile of dead bodies for some weird reason my eye was hurting me. The sunlight was too bright.

"Sunlight?" I asked myself then came to relize. "I just killed people in broad daylight."

But I was wrong, it wasn't me it was Kura who did this.

"Kura how could you do this? Why did you take control of me? Was it to feed? Were you that hungry?" I yelled out loud, knowing she would hear it anyway.

There was no response.

_'Answer me dammit!' _I thought as hard and loud as I could.

_**'I don't have an answer for you.**_' She firmly replied, '_**but if you must know, it was for the thrill.'**_ and then there was silence.

Before I even had the chance to find out where Kura was, I was attacked, by vampires.

"Well look what we have here, a princess" one of my attackers said.

"What do you want!?" I asked, my eyes searching for a way out of this circle.

"Isnt it obvious. . . .you smell so delightful." he taunted.

"Sas-" I caught a breath _'Who would I call to for help? Sasuke? Gaara? Naruto?' _

But I knew I had to get out of this one on my own. I knocked one of them down and I ran I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get away. I thought that I was ahead but I was tripped by one of the women amongst them.

"Ahh. . .," I cried out because I landed on a rock.

"Serves you right" she hissed.

I covered my face and waited for the inevitable...but nothing came as I opened my eyes, the only one that was standing was Sasuke. My eyes watered and I couldn't help it, I ran and I hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you. " I cried.

He took me to his mansion where I took a shower and then I had to borrow his clothes. "Thank you Sasuke-kun I-"

"How did it happen?" he interrupted me.

". . .Kura," and I looked down.

Sasuke just stared at me, I wanted to break the ice but I picked the worst possible subject. "I found out Garra is my fiancée,"

I looked at him for a reaction but as always there was none. "Sasuke. . ." we heard a voice.

"Quick hide," and he shoved me in the closet.

I figured I shouldn't protest and I stayed quiet.

"Sasuke? . . ." the voice came closer.

"Yes father," Sasuke replied "Father?"

"Yes good evening my son I'm glad to see you're no longer thinking about this Sakura girl" his 'Father' stated.

"With all due respect father, she is the princess" Sasuke said, it seemed as if Sasuke and his father was using the same tone.

"Yes. . .anyway, I'm glad you forgot about her and Karin is a very nice girl, I always thought that you two were a great couple" As he said that I froze.

_ 'Sasuke's with Karin.'_ and all my memories of Sasuke and I just blasted in my head. Then it hit me.

"That's what was off." I whispered.

A part of me still wanted to see Sasuke in that light, as my true love. Sasuke's father left but I remained frozen in the closet, my heart was no longer under my control and like glass, it shattered. The most obvious thing obvious thing to do was to walk out of here and head home. Too bad for me there were other vampires that saw me when I smelt of blood. Sasuke opened the closet door causing me to fall forward. There was no impact but of course I knew that Sasuke was standing right in front of the closet._ 'I wish he had let me fall'_ I thought to myself bitterly. _'because I had already fallen so deep.'_

I felt his chest move as though he was going to speak but stopped, my eyes burned, I wanted to cry_._

'_No I can't, not now, not here!' _but my heart betrayed me and my tears came streaming down my face, each tear lacking a little piece of me.

I moved as though to run but my knees fell weak and I fell once again back into the arms of my lost love and cried. He stayed there with me until my cries became sniffles and he picked me up and placed me on the bed. I drowned myself in the pillow that carried his scent and I cried again. My eyes could no longer produce any tears. My tear glands were on 'E'. Even thought I didn't even want to see Sasuke's face, I knew I couldn't ignore his presence any longer. When I was sure my eyes no longer looked red I sat up with my back against the head board. I focused on the mirror in front of me only looking at me and not at my...friend.

"Sakura?" But once again my heart betrayed me. I turned to him slowly.

"What." I answered sharply.

"I…" he stretched out his hand as if to touch me but pulled back to my relief. "I'm sorry."

"About what Sasuke? You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm going to be a married woman soon." I replied bitterly.

_BANG!_

"Don't say that!" he banged his fist against the head board" "Just don't."

"And why shouldn't I?" I asked in a gentle voice.

"I…because I _love_ you Sakura and I'm not willing to share you with anyone."

"You had your chance Sasuke." I reminded him.

"You never gave me one Sakura. You ran away from me before I had a chance. I knew what he was talking about.

"You're the one who wanted more blood." I shoot back.

"If you ask me, you defended yourself pretty well, considering you tried to kill-." He stopped mid sentence.

"I tried to kill you?" I asked slowly remembering my episode.

He didn't answer but he did look away from me as if he couldn't face me. I used my hand to turn his head slowly and gently as that he would see I wasn't mad or sad, that I just wanted to know.

"Did I Sasuke?"

He nodded

"Why?" I asked soflty.

"Because Kura knew that you were hurting because of me."

"…" I was silent, no words could leave my mouth.

"…"

"What happened?" I eventually mumbled out.

"I can't tell you that."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me…" I said pressuring him.

He looked away, trying to resist. " No it was nothing."

"God dammit, Sasuke!" I yelled.

"What is going on in here!" Itachi stormed into the room.

"Get out." Sasuke said to Itachi while, pushing me off the bed.

Then I heard a voice in my head that sounded like Sasuke's, telling me, _'Stay there.'_

"Wait a minute, you're alone." Itachi said puzzled.

"Well, of course I'm alone. I don't share a room with anyone." Sasuke answered back.

"I could have sworn I heard Sakura in here."

"I just got off the phone with her. She's out for a walk so you can tell everyone to stop looking for her."

_'They were looking for me?'_

"So you're telling me that she went for a five hour walk as Kura?"

"Yes." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Then again you should know how uncontrollable Kura is. If she call you again tell her she has to come straight home."

Then the door closed shut and I came out of hiding. I wanted to find a way to get of here but once again I remembered the memory of what the muder scene looked like but Sasuke soon snapped me out of it.

"Here.' he said handing me clothes once agin only this time they weren't his but girls' clothing.

I hesitated to accept them. For all I knew they could have been Karin's own… I would rather walk home naked than wear _her_ clothes.

"These clothes are yours, Mom bought them for you as a welcome back to your second home present." Sasuke stated

I took the clothes form his hands and made my way to the his bathroom and when I was safely inside, away from his sight, I sobbed like the heartbroken girl that I was.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Mini story: if we only talked in lyrics

Third hokage: this is a story all about how-

*Third hokage croaks and dies*

Naruto: I wanna be the very best that no one ever was.

*Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way to run away from fangirls.*

Sasuke:Move bitch. Get out the way. Bitch get out the way. Because I'm wanted dead or alive.

Sakura and ino: baby come back! You could blame it all on me!

Naruto: Why do good girls like bad guys? I had this question for a really long time.

*Naruto seeing a familiar face walking down the street.*

Naruto: hey there dallia!

Hinata: that not my name, that's not _my_ name.

*Hinata walks away feeling hurt but Jiriya stops her*

Jiriya: Stop wait a minute. Rumor has it, you wanna kiss de girl.

Naruto: I cant grant your evey wish. I'm not you boyfriend baby but let me leave you with this kiss.

*Naruto kisses Hinata. Hinata slaps Naruto.*

Hinata: hey guess what I'm gay and im comin out. I want the world to know. I'm gonna let it show.

*Hinata leaves a

Naruto: I could do anything, anything, anything I want.

Jariya: Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling

*meanwhile somewhere else*

Shikumaru: today I don't feel like doing anything.

*somewhere else*

Lee: Ahh~ sometimes I get a good feel. Yeah

Gai-sensei: I get a feel that I never never never have before. Oh no I good a got feeling.

* * *

**I hope you guys for give me. Writting this chapter was hard for me to do seeing as I didn't know where I wanted to go with it but don't worry I think I know what I want to happen next so I'm back and ready to write! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Ja ne Mina! ^_^ **


End file.
